The Hunting Game
by Doubletime12
Summary: A serial killer that likes to play a game. Kate Beckett and Castle are on the look out. Will they finally give in once they realise they need each other? Does the serial killer escape? Has a little bit of angst and drama but mainly suspense and romance. First Castle Fiction. May be a little short. Ideas are welcome of course to make this better. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man sits in the secluded corners of the busy room. His dark brown eyes roam the crowd, searching for his target. Images of them are imprinted into his mind but he finds that no-one is worthy of his ticking of the clock is barely heard over the laughter and voices that ring out from all occupants of the building.

Looking at his watch, he sees the time. 8:30pm. His hunger grows every second, fueling his body and mind with need. Sighing, he settles back into the shadows with his eyes trained on the crowd.

A girl approaches the bar. Her wavy blonde hair swaying as her head turned from side to side, eyes scanning critically, searching for someone. Lights dance across her face. Blue, red, yellow, all different, highlighting the womans features. Music pounds in the club, the deep bass shaking the walls. Strangers gliding around in their own unique dance, separating as she pushes through. A smile blooms as she finds who she is looking for. Twisting through the crowd she walks towards the person. The girl in the seat with brunette hair and chocolate-brown eyes which brighten as they come upon the woman. Waving, she stands up and greets the blonde haired girl.

A movement catches his eye. There, by the bar, is his feast for the night. On high alert, he watches from beyond the crowd, cataloguing her every move into his memory. Next to her is a brunette woman, pretty but not his type. Her petite figure indicates she is easy, too easy. He doubts that she will take part in his game. The skinny ones never did. However, as the dark eyes roamed her body, he knew that she would be harder. By looking at her dress, he got an idea of who she is. Small muscles rippled underneath the silky fabric. The long legs were toned, muscles dancing as she swayed to the beat. Her height appeared to be 5ft 9in, a height appropriate for long strides as she runs but not long enough that she can escape his 6ft 2in build. Everything about her radiated superiority and control but just wait; wait until she plays the game; wait until she realises she cannot win. Just wait.

Feeling eyes on her, the woman turns. However, blue eyes meet nothing but the dense movement of dancing bodies as they grind and follow the beat, their feet tapping on the vinyl and linoleum, which make up the floor they dance upon. Her companion taps her shoulder, forcing her attention back on her. She turns back, confused at the sense of dread she felt rising through her. Shaking her head, the woman refocuses on the words being spoken from the others mouth.

The man sits there, wondering if she saw him. If she did then the game will be harder but it appears she hasn't as she turned back around. The man once again begins to wait.

An hour later, the woman begins to put on her coat. The shadow in the far back stands up and leaves. He has prepared for this. He is ready. Grabbing her purse and kissing the other woman on the cheek, she weaves her way back through the crowd towards the exit of the club.

Leaning against the cold, brick wall, he sees his participant step out of the large, metal doors into the moonlit night. A smirk appears on his face as he watches her. _Time to play, _he thinks as he chuckles darkly_._ Shoving his gloved hands in his pockets, he waits for 5 seconds before following the blue-eyed girl.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she looks over her shoulder only to find no-one there. Adrenaline pumps through her veins as she quickens her steps. The _click, click, click _of her heels tapping the ground as she walks. Under the streetlights, shadows dance. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon quickening figure. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon preventing the man from seeing his prey. stepping from the walkway the girl in the black coat takes a right, leading her to the park.

It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves in the park, could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. A cruel laugh stops her. The harsh sound echoing as it ricocheted from tree to tree before the world becomes silent again. Quickly, she picks up her pace, her rapid heartbeat pounding against her chest.

The owner of the laugh, steps out from his hiding spot. The moonlight illuminating his body, painting him in its grey light. His face is twisted into a wicked grin as he watches his prey stumble faster, tripping slightly on the uneven trail. The crunching of the leaves covers any noise he makes as he moves stealthily through the undergrowth.

"You can't escape." His voice low as he speaks. Teasing fills his tone, making his following laugh force shivers to rack the petite body as she breaks into a sprint. Glancing behind her, her eyes find nothing like in the club. Goosebumps decorate her skin. Hair stands up on end as dread combined with the cool wind forms in the pit of her stomach.

The shade from the trees block any source of light from leading her way. Tripping blindly, her hands reach out for a second before coming in contact with something soft. The unknown substance is kneaded by her small hands before being yanked from her grasp.

"Ah, ah, ah, no touching. Not yet." The voice speaks again, his hot breath brushing lightly across her cheek before disappearing.

"Who the hell are you?" She screams into the darkness that surrounds her.

"Me? I'm the host, of course and you are the contestant." A silent _duh _is heard.

"Why me?" The woman cries out. Desperation laces her tone. Terrified, she spins round trying to find the source of the voice.

"Because... is there need for a because?" He questions.

"Yes!" Once again, she finds nothing but the black hole that is night.

"Fine, you are here because you are the perfect woman for this part." The darkness answers before he lowers his tone adding "Time to play, young one." Before laughing maliciously as he pounces on his prey.

The chiming of the bells striking Ten cover the screams of terror which ring out into the night air. Tomorrow morning, a body will be found.


	2. Chapter 1: The discovery

**Thank you to all the followers. Hopefully i can keep the story good. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but it is a Brilliant Show.**

Chapter 1: The discovery

Kate

Lying in her bed, Kate ponders all the things that could be different in her life. She has been doing this all night. The main reason was Castle. Famous author, best friend, partner and one of the most infuriating people she has ever known but somehow, from day one, Richard Castle has broken through her walls, taking pieces of her without Kate noticing. Sneaky bugger.

The shrill ring breaks through her trance. Twisting to her side, she grabs the offending item from the small, oak table by the side of her bed. The bright light affects her eyes so she squints. Esposito. The only time he calls is if there has been a homicide.

Looking at the glowing red numbers from her clock she checks the time. Urghh, too early. Pressing the green button, Kate answers in her typical fashion.

"Beckett."

"Hey Boss, a body was found in Central Park. All we know is that she is female and lets just say, this one is a bit creepy." Esposito answers. Kate can literally hear the shiver that goes through the fellow detective by the quick rustling of clothes and the sigh he makes. The one she has gotten used to from the years she has worked with him. The one he uses when they see a homicide where the victim has been shown no mercy from their killer.

"Be there in thirty minutes." Hearing the answering okay from Esposito, she shuts off her phone and begins getting changed, thoughts from earlier erased from her mind. Grabbing her typical jeans that show of her curves and the white blouse soon to be topped with her knee-high boots and black leather jacket. Yawning, she attached her gun to the holster in her belt and grabs the shiny shield that is her proof of being Kate Beckett, Homicide Detective in the New York Police Department.

Heading into the small room that is her lounge, she whips out here phone and calls the man who has shadowed her for 4 years now.

"Beckett." Ahh, normal Castle, taking her words and using them on her.

"Castle, body in Central Park. Do you want a ride?" Kate asks knowing the answer already but with Castle, you can never know when he changes his mind.

"Yes, thanks. ooh, wonder what this body has in store for us today."

"Nothing pretty by the sounds of it. I could hear Esposito's shiver over the phone." Castle chuckles.

"Ahhh, one of those."

"Yes, one of those. Now get ready. I'll be over in 5 minutes."

"Okay, okay. Guessing someone hasn't had their morning coffee yet." Kate rolls her eyes, knowing well that he can't see her.

"I know you're rolling your eyes." _Damn you. _Kate thinks as she glances around, making sure he isn't there. It's creepy how he does that.

"5 minutes." She hangs up but not before hearing the laughter coming from her telephone buddy as he knows he caught her out.

Castle

While in his apartment, Castle is still laughing as he scrounged around for his things. Grabbing his clothes he puts them on. He loves annoying her, it is one of his joys knowing that he can catch her out. Not that he likes it when Kate is angry at him but it is fun to watch how she reacts. You can't blame him, he's still a kid at heart.

Finally ready, he chucks on his long jacket and awaits the arrival of his muse. _These last 4 years have been the best of my life_, Castle thinks. I wouldn't change it for the world. Kate Beckett is one of the most interesting people in the world and he knows, he has known for a while that she is the person he wants by his side forever not just in the business sense but in the personal sense. She is the woman he has lusted after from the start and the woman he has loved for the last two or three years.

The rapid _knock, knock, knock _on the door brings him back to reality. Shaking his head, his hand reaches for the brass knob that adorns his door. Twisting his wrist slightly, he hears the click and pulls the door open. Once open, he comes face to face to the woman that keeps him up at night, filling his mind and fuelling him with need.

Turning his attention back to the magnificent creature that has her eyes currently narrowed in a confused expression.

"Good morning detective. I hear we have a body that needs checking out." He answers donning a lower voice. Creating a professional approach to his words.

"Yep, you ready?" Kate questions.

"Of course. Lead the way my fair maiden." He watches her roll her eyes. Over the years, that has become one of the main reasons he says these things. Seeing her roll her eyes to mask that sweet smile that lurks underneath.

"Castle." Kate says in an exasperated tone, drawing out the _arrr_ sound in his name, to try to hide the smile that always appears when he is trying to be adorable. Well, he doesn't even need to try, he's cute enough as he is.

Holding out his arm, Kate loops her arms through without hesitation. This action isn't new to either of them. Without further thought, they stroll towards the elevator.

On the way down, they don't speak. They bathe in the comfortable silence and the comfort of being near one another. Even through their differences, they have become closer than ever. From being shot to being kidnapped. From hate to friendship. Beckett and Castle, detective and writer, friends, they forever shall be and they both know it.

The ringing breaks the silence. The silver doors glide open without a sound, revealing the busy reception. Easily weaving through, with their arms still linked, they make their way past the doorman towards the cruiser that is Kate's car.

With ease, Kate slips into the driver's side whereas Castle, not being quite as graceful, fumbles as he places himself in the passenger's side. Chuckling quietly to herself, Kate glances at Castle as he sighs in his seat.

"You done there?" Teasing laces her tone causing Castle to turn and narrow his eyes at here.

"Just because we all don't have great bodies does not mean you can tease me." Castle makes a show at gesturing towards her and then to him. At the end of the sentence, he crosses his arms, trying to look like he is hurt by her but as Kate looks at him, she can see his facial muscles twitching, trying to prevent the boyish grin that always covers his face. Also, the amused twinkle in his deep, blue eyes gives him away. He is way to easy to read.

"Nice try, writer-boy." She emphasises the boy as she knows he hates it.

"For the last time it is writer-MAN. M-A-N. Man. Want me to prove it?" The look of hunger in his darkening eyes causes Kate to gasp and quickly try to hide the shivers that run down her spine. The same shivers she experienced when they first kissed and the same ones that appear when he touches her. However, these aren't the bad shivers but instead, they are the very good ones. Somehow, Castle makes her feel things that not even Josh or any other man could make her feel. This thought scares her a bit.

"Haha, n-no thanks. Come on, we got a body to get to." Castle can hear the slight stutter in her voice and he can tell she is affected like he is. By the way her eyes went wide as they came upon the predatory look that now occupied his eyes was any indication. Smirking, he turns to face the road again but keeps her in his peripheral vision.

_What he does to me. How the hell have i survived this long? _Kate thinks that last thought before returning her eyes to the busy New York streets in front of her. _Time for a body._

Next to her, a man is thinking exactly the same things about her.


	3. Chapter 2: The body

**Typical message: Disclaimer: I don't own Castle **

**Thank you to everyone following and to the first review i had. Lucky for me they enjoyed it. You made my day (Cheesy? I know)**

Chapter 2: The body

Arriving at the scene they see the illuminous yellow tape that surrounds where the crime took place. Looming trees shade the area, preventing the sun from reaching the trail that winds through the large park.

_Ahh, CSU are already here. Good. _Kate surveys the bustling bodies that swarm around.

"You Beckett!" A accented voice calls out. "Over here." Kate turns her head and spots the hand that is currently waving in the air. Nudging Castle, she points over to Esposito and Ryan. They both head over.

"What we got?" Kate gets right done to business.

"We don't know yet. Lanie is still checking it out but it may take a bit. Whoever did this had no remorse and is one sick bastard."

Esposito shivers at the memory of the body.

"None of them ever do. Where's Lanie?"

"Over there." Esposito points over his shoulder to the group that are currently preventing Kate from seeing the state of the body. Nodding, she grabs Castle and drags him over. She hears Castle muttering under his breath. _Another case. Horrible. Maybe i'll put this in the book. _Shaking her head she leaves him to his muttering.

Pushing through the group, she takes one look before gagging. shielding her eyes from the view she tries to recover. To her right, Castle stands there with a shocked expression on his face. After a couple of seconds he twists as well, placing a hand on Kate's back before saying "Jeez, by playing a game, he literally meant play a game."

_Sometimes i question the human race and their capability of caring. _Castle thinks.

Kate turns back and forces herself to look at the body.

A blanket of leaves lay under the pale remains. The vibrant green of the summers essence makes the blue tinge that taints the body stand out like a piece of white paper on top of a black screen. The dried blood stains the surrounding leaves. The crusty black residue covers various points on the corpses body. Any clothes that were on her body lay strewn across the trail, ripped and shredded into pieces.

Upon looking at her stomach, the sight sickens Kate. A game of noughts and crosses has been carved into the flesh of her stomach. The smooth cuts indicates a knife where as the empty holes that resemble the noughts seem to have been made by a circular object. One that is sharp and looks like a cylinder. _A large pencil? Spike? I don't know. _

Dragging her eyes from the mess that is her stomach, Kate's eyes lead themselves to the john doe's arms. A message written in blood trails up her left arm. _PLAY TIME. __That sick son of a bitch. _Glancing towards the hands, she spots a piece of paper sticking out of her hand. She'll have to let CSU investigate it as it may be a clue.

The legs have more scratches on them. Each one joining to another almost like a cruel picture. On the right ankle a Rose of red has been painted, _whoever did this is has a history of art. _A small message swirls around the rose in a deadly spiral. As she doesn't want to get too close, she'll ask the unit later.

On the left leg, a circle with streaks of black leading from it can be found. It looks like a spider. _Itsy bitsy spider climbing up the spout down came the rain and washed the spider out _pops into her head. _Wait, nursery rhymes? Who is this guy? _The thought of someone thinking this is a game is sickening.

A hand on her arm causes her to jump. Hazel-green eyes meet worried blue as there gazes meet. "Beckett, you might want to see this part." Castle whispers, worry and shock in his tone. Kate notices a slight tremble in his voice. This is bad.

Castle points to above the head. The woman's eyes lay in a message. At the beginning there is a glassy white ball that is no longer considered an eye. Her eyes dance over it and come upon more letters. S-P-Y-W-I-T-H-M-Y-L-I-T-T-L-E and then there is the second eyeball. _EYE SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE! What the hell?. _However, it seems the next part is what caused Castle to worry. By the left ear, it says the words that she never wants to see at a homicide. _ I'll be there soon, Kate Beckett. Watch out._

Her eyes widen and she twists on her heel quickly, fleeing from the scene.

Castle

He watches her go. He can't believe this guy. _When i find him, I'm gonna kill him. _He means it. Castle looks at Lanie and can tell she feels the same. Her eyes are begging Castle to go after her, so he does.

Five minutes later, Castle approaches the silhouette, the woman that is hunched over on the bench.

"Kate." He whispers gently as not to scare her. Castle watches her head whip round and winces at the speed and power she did it with. Kate relaxes as she recognises the voice and the cerulean eyes that are watching her carefully.

"Hey." It comes out no more than a whisper and Castle has to lean closer to hear it.

"Kate, come on, I'm taking you home."

"No!" The word comes out harsher than she thought. Softening her tone she says "I need to find the bastard that did this before he does it again. Give me a few moments and I'll be ready."

"I can't do that Kate. The next person he does this too could be you Kate. I can't live with myself if i let you get obsessed with finding this guy and getting killed for it. Do you honestly want to end up like that poor girl? Killed with no remorse?"

"No but the quicker we catch him, the quicker the threat will be over. Don't you get it?" Kate answers.

"I get it but think about everyone. The guys, Lanie, your dad, friends, family, everyone around you. How would they feel if they woke one morning to find you dead? They love you Kate. You play a large part in their lives so don't throw it away." Castle pleas for her to get it.

"Okay. Fine. I get it Castle." _Yes, she understands._

"Good, now come on. You're staying with me."

"No Castle, I'll be fine."

"Stop being so stubborn. I need to know you are safe. Do you want me to get Gates on you? Or would you prefer the wrath of my mother and daughter combined?" He smirks as he watches Kate's eyes widen.

"Let me grab some clothes and that and we'll head over." _YES! Mission completed._

"Sure, let me call Esposito and that and tell them you're okay."

"Okay, let's go and Castle, thank you."

"Always." He answers without hesitation.

On the way to the car, Castle whips out his phone and dials Esposito.

"Hey Bro, heard about the message. Is Beckett okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Esposito, can you tell Gates that i am taking Kate to my home and to get a high security detail put on Kate."

"Sure Bro. Anything."

"Thanks and can you let Lanie know that Kate is okay."

"Yup, see ya when we have some news on the case."

"Bye." Castle hangs up and glances at Kate. He notices that she didn't make a sound when he mentioned security detail. _Jeez, this case must have freaked her out a lot._

"Hey Kate, can i drive?" He hopes saying this can awaken Kate from her current state.

"Yeah, sure." Blue eyes widen like saucers. Castle's eyes stay trained on her hand as she puts the keys into his hand and walks to the passenger side. Normally, he would make a big deal and do a happy dance but not now, now isn't the time. Now is the time to make sure Beckett is okay.

Clambering into the driver's side, he watches sneakily at his partner who has her head tilted against the translucent sheet known as glass. The blank look on her face breaks his heart. Castle can tell she is rebuilding her walls and he can't let that happen so he presses his foot down on the accelerator.

Speeding to her apartment, Kate lifts her head from the window and frowns. _When did we get here?_

Almost as if reading her mind. Castle answers "About a minute ago."

"Oh, well, I'm going to get my stuff. Be right back."

"Nu-uh, I'm coming with you."

He watches as she tries to protest but butts in before she can say anything. "Estoy contigo."

Questioning eyes look at him. Smirking he says "It mean I'm with you."

Sighing, Kate can see the determination on his face and gives in. _I'm really losing my head if I'm giving in this easily._

Smiling, his trademark grin covers his face as he scrambles for the door handle and races up to her apartment with Kate trailing behind. When she reaches the door, Castle is leaning against the wall with an exasperated look on his face. "Come on."

Shooting him a glare, she places her key in the lock and twists. Pushing the door open, Kate steps in and heads for the bedroom. With an excited expression on his face, Castle looks around. He hasn't been in her apartment many times so he always steals the chance if it arises. His eyes scan every detail. The large bookshelf, the tattered sofa that lays in the middle of the room. The kitchen bar and the little doorway that leads into the kitchen. Not many pictures are on the walls, he guesses that most of them were probably burned in the fire.

It isn't long before Kate re-appears with a large duffel bag in her hands. Grabbing the handles, Castle holds out his free arm for her to take. After a few moments, he feels the small warm hands engulf his biceps. Smiling down at her, he walks out of her apartment but waits as she locks the door.

Kate links their arms again and they head off towards his apartment. Together.


	4. Chapter 3: Home

**Disclaimer: Do not own Castle**

**Thank you for all the reviews and everything. Apparently, all is good with this one. Hopefully, if my brain lets me i can keep it up. Longest chapter i have done, i think.**

Chapter 3: Home

Arriving at the apartment, Kate finally realises a warm presence engulfing her left hand. Looking down she sees the large, firm hand of her partner wrapped around it. Untangling their fingers, Kate almost misses the flicker of disappointment on Castle's face. Almost. _What was that?_ She wonders.

Flexing the muscles in her hand, she tries to get rid of the tingle that occupies her hand. _Must be Pins and Needles. God knows how long our hands have been like that. _She quickly dismisses it to prevent her from pondering further and exits the car.

Castle follows seconds after. His gaze flickering from his hand to hers. Luckily for him, she is walking in front so she doesn't see his curious glances. Shaking his head he walks like a puppy on a leash, following her past the doorman, giving the employee a quick nod and into the elevator.

You could cut the tension in the room like a knife. 1 minute later, they both step out of the box. A small distance to witnesses but a large one for them. _Too large. _The voice in his head thinks.

As they step through the large doors to his house, Castle breaks the silence. "What has got you thinking this hard? I can see the wheels turning in your head."

Kate's head lifts bit by bit, meeting his eyes before dropping back down with a ragged breath. "I, just, what that man did. It sickens me. I...What...It was a game to whoever did this. He killed because of me."

With wide eyes, Castle steps in front of her. His body inches from hers. Tilting her head, he makes her look into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Whoever did this is a sick bastard. We may not know who did this but we will find him before he does this again. Kay?" His soft tone dances lightly around her head.

Shutting her eyes, Kate speaks "But what if it was my fault. You saw the message. It said _ I'll be there soon. Kate Beckett. Watch out. _He wants me. He's killing for me. Like a countdown. The more he kills, the closer he gets until finally, he gets bored and comes after me. I don't put others in danger. I'm meant to save them from it. It's my job." Taking a deep breath, Kate grabs the duffel bag and walks away, not meeting his eyes.

"Kate, please, you aren't doing anything wrong. The murderer is. Put that bag in the usual room and come back down. I'll make us a late breakfast. Please Kate." The pleading tone is what makes her turn around.

"Thank you Rick. For not letting me stay here and for everything." She emphasises the everything, trying to make him understand.

_Everything. _The one word that echoes through his mind. Nodding to show he understands, he steps towards here and places his arms hesitantly around here. "Always, Kate, Always." Releasing her, he smiles and walks towards the kitchen.

Watching him walk away, Kate waits for a couple of moments before turning and heading towards the room she has used when something has happened. From the explosion to the movie nights where she accidentally fell asleep and Rick was kind enough to carry here and place her in there.

Looking around, she takes in the pale blue walls. Freshly coated. Stepping on the soft carpet, she walks over to the oak dresser and places the red bag on it. Her fingertips lightly glide across the surface as she carries on over to the soft sheets that decorate the large double bed. Flopping down on its silky sheets, she lets out the cry of frustration that runs through her. _Why? Why her? Why the girl? What does this person want? _Sitting up, Kate feels a bit calmer. Shoulders slumped, she heads back downstairs. To the man now cooking breakfast. The man who actually cares and will give up his private life for her. The man she l-_I might as well admit it to myself, I need to. _The man she loves.

Feeling like a small weight has been lifted from her shoulders, she straightens trying to rid memories of the unsolved crime and tries to relax and bathe in the light feeling in her mind.

Castle

_Eggs, Bacon, pancakes? Yep, definitely pancakes. Hmmm, what else. _On full speed Castle races around the kitchen, gathering ingredients from left and right. However, his rushing gets cut off by the amused look, his guest is giving him.

Grinning sheepishly, he shoos her out. "Go sit down and stop interrupting me when I'm in the zone, woman. Shoo fiend."

He receives a glare from Kate as he says fiend but it he takes no notice as he can see more amusement hidden in her eyes. Giving her a gentle shove he heads back into the mess that is his kitchen at the moment. _Back to work._

Kate stands stunned on the other side of the door. She stays there for a couple of minutes before laughing at his childish act and bossy tone. Sitting on the soft couch, she sinks slightly. _Trust him to buy one of the most comfortable couches I have ever sat on. However, he does have good taste. At least it isn't patchwork._

Getting restless, she stands and trails her figures across his vast collection of books. Patterson, His, Herbert, mostly crime. She doesn't know how many times she has looked at these books and felt impressed at his choice. When she stayed here, these were the things that kept her occupied besides from the Castle family and their comical ways.

Chuckling at the memories, she grabs a book and waits for the chef to exit the kitchen with his delicacies. Kate turns the page and settles, getting ready to allow her mind to enter Herbert's realm of mystery.

Unbeknown to her, Castle watches from the doorway. His eyes absorbing the expressions she makes when she gets to certain parts. He knows she finds his staring creepy but he can't help it. She's beautiful. The only thing he can do is stare.

After 5 minutes of him staring and Kate reading, a voice breaks through their activities.

"Hello Richard, Darling." Martha kisses him on the cheek before spotting Kate. "Ahh, what a pleasant surprise. How are you dear?" The actress drags her into a hug and squeezes before releasing her.

"Hello, Martha. I'm good, thank you. How have you been?" Kate asks politely.

"Fabulous Darling, absolutely smashing." _There's the dramatic woman. _Kate thinks.

"Hello Mother. What are you doing here today?" Castle inquires, not in a demanding way but in his typical curious way. His smooth, masculine voice breaks Kate from the chat with his Mother.

"Can't a mans mother visit her son without being questioned?"

"Yeees." Castle draws out the _yyyy_ and the _eees_. His tone still curious.

"Stop questioning. Is that breakfast i smell?"

"Do you want some?" Kate asks Martha.

"If I may?"

"Of course. Castle?"

"Hmm, yeah, course. I'll go dish it out." With that he leaves.

Kate

Martha turns to Kate. "So, Darling, what brings you to Richard's humble abode?"

"Your son's worrying." Martha's eyes narrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Another case. Not a pretty one at that." Kate says trying to be vague as she doesn't want Martha worrying.

"Of course but why is he so worried? The only time you stay here for a case is if your well-being is concerned."

"Yes, well, the killer left a message."

"What message?" Martha's eyes were wide, worry shining in them as she looked at Kate. Her eyes took in the tense muscles in her face. The thin lips and the defeated look in Kate's eyes. As Kate opens her mouth to answer, the voice of Castle cuts her of.

"_I'll be there soon. Kate Beckett. Watch out. _That is what he said." Kate turns and faces his drawn face, worry and sadness swirled in the depths of his blue orbs.

"Castle." She says softly as she places her hand on the arm holding one of the plates. "It's okay." Their eyes meet, communicating in one of the easiest ways they know.

"Kate, I'm guessing you are staying with Rick for a while, then." It sounds more like a statement and Kate nods her head in affirmative, tearing herself from his gaze.

Sensing the tense mood, Castle breaks the silence. "Breakfast?"

"Sounds great". Martha booms out.

"Yeah, thank you Castle, for this." Kate says as she begins to dig in.

"Anytime."

Castle

After enjoying their late breakfast, the earlier mood has dissipated and they are chatting happily.

"Haha, yes. I am telling you the truth Darling. Richard really did that. Ooooh, look at the time. I have to go. I'll see you soon Kate and goodbye Richard. Take care of her." The last part Martha whispers in Castle's ear.

"I will Mother. Love you."

"Love you to Darling."

"Bye Martha." Kate chips in before Martha exits the loft.

"Goodbye Darling." Martha calls as she steps into the hallway.

The sound of the door clicking signals her exit. Standing up, Kate grabs their plates and heads to the kitchen. Her feet padding softly across the smooth wooden floor. Upon hearing this, Castle turns around from his place at the sink and spots Kate juggling everything. Whipping his hands out from the water, he goes to help.

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that." Castle tells Kate.

"I wanted to. You've helped me enough times and it is time that I re-payed you for it."

"I did those things because i wanted to and anyway, you are the guest." Kate rolls her eyes at the guest part, disguising the fluttering in her stomach from the sincere words Castle spoke before.

"I know." She whispers, looking down. Shaking herself from her daze, she goes to help. Castle sees this and opens his mouth to protest but she places a hand over his mouth. "Nu-uh, You wash, i dry. Got it?" He nods, his mind in overload as visions of her replacing that soft hand with her lips invade his mind. , rendering him speechless.

She smiles at his reaction and takes her hand away. _I wonder what it would be like if I were to stop his talking with my lips instead. Naa, better not. _She thinks as she gazes at his lips. Realising she has stared at his lips a little too long, she licks hers and turns away, trying to hide the blush that rises, painting her cheeks a bright red.

Castle, being Castle notices this and smirks but decides to let it go.

For the fourth time today, silence settles over the pair but of course Castle breaks it but not by speaking. Instead he grabs some of the foamy bubbles and flick them at her. shrieking at the warm substance landing on her skin, Kate retaliated by whipping him with her towel. It's his turn for yelping as the soggy towel hits the back of his legs. He flicks again, so does she. It carries on for a while before the shrill ringing of a phone in the background breaks through their laughter.

_BRRIIING! BRRIIING! BRRIING! _Kate runs towards the sound and sees Lanie calling. _Must be news about the body._

"Hey Lanie."

"Hey Girl, you okay?" The familiar voice of her friend comes from the speaker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anything on the Victim?"

"Yeah but i think you should come down here to get a grasp of it." Kate sighs. _I really don't want to see the body again but if i am going to catch this guy, i need to._

"Okay, give Castle and I 30 minutes."

"Sure Hun and we need to talk about some things." _Oh god._

"Yeah, we'll set it up. See ya soon Lanie."

"You better Kate. See ya." The dial tone echoes into Kate's ear. Dragging the phone down, she calls out to Castle.

"Hey Castle, we're going to the morgue. Grab your stuff. Lanie needs to talk to us."

"Okay." Castle appears seconds later. _Wow, he's fast._

Kate grabs her boots and jacket and puts them on. "Lets go."

They enter the elevator for the fourth time that day.


	5. Chapter 4: Lanie and a Lead

Chapter 4: Lanie

Walking through the pristine halls that lead to the autopsy room, Castle bounces slightly, his mind making different scenarios of the murder. _Maybe i'll tell them later. _He thinks.

Pushing open the doors, they spot Lanie standing there, arms crossed, looking down at her notes.

"Hey Lanie." Kate's voice breaks through her thinking.

"Hey girl."

"So, what have you got for us?" Lucky for Kate, Lanie covered the body before they got there.

"Victim is 25, Female, White caucasian. Her name is Sarah Triper."

"C.O.D?" Castle asks.

"It appears she was strangled before being decorated, lets say. The finger marks and the type of bruising seem to be from a large male hand, one that is firm and has long, thick fingers. It took roughly 2 minutes with the power the guy used. The force applied was strong enough to fracture two of the cervical vertebrae in her neck. The windpipe was crushed." Lanie explained. _Jeez, strangling? At least she was dead before he cut her up._

"T.O.D?"

"Roughly, 10pm last night. If not, a bit after but by the light blue tinge, she has been dead for a few hours. Putrefaction is only in its first stages."

"Okay, anything else we need to know?" Kate asked bursting to get out of their and get started on the case.

"Yes. No skin cells were found under the fingernails or from the teeth from the attackers."

Castle cuts in "So he was well covered."

"Yes writer-boy. He was."

"Writer M-A-N. I already explained this to Kate."

"Kate?" Lanie raises an eyebrow at Kate at the use of her first name. Kate sees this and shrugs. "We'll talk later." The ME gives her a pointed look indicating that she can't protest or get out of it. Sighing, Kate nods.

Castle stands there watching them. _What is going on? I'm so confused._

Lanie spots this expression and teases them by saying "That is how i feel when you two are having a conversation by making googly eyes at each other." _Googly eyes? _Both Kate and Castle's eyes widen as they turn to face each other. Their eyes meet.

_What the hell? _Castle asks.

_I have no idea. _Kate answers.

_Neither do I. _Castle copies.

"Guys, see, that was what i was talking about." A blush forms on his partners face as she turns away. His eyebrows raise. _Today, I am getting way too confused. _

Kate fights back the blush and talks again without looking at Castle. "Carry on."

"No traces of fibre was found. Also, the cuts were made from a sharp but small knife."

"A penknife?"

"Not quite, it is a bit bigger. I'm guessing more of a pairing knife. Small, precise but very sharp. Since no rust was found in the incisions, I'm guessing it was new."

"Okay, male; recently purchased knives; long, thick fingers. Got it. What else?"

"After cleaning away the blood, I looked closer at the marks on the skin. The spider-look carving on the left leg caught my attention. The nursery rhyme itsy bitsy spider was written on the calf. On the right leg, a rose was painted. The swirling around it were words. Another nursery rhyme. Ring-a-ring Roses. A pocket full of posies." Noticing the look on Kate's face, she stopped abruptly. "Yeah, you get it. Everything from the Play time to the rhymes to the pictures seemed to have been painted by a small, pointed brush. One used in very detailed paintings. I may not be a psychologist but i have a feeling that this guy has a mental illness. The way he planned the murder indicates intelligence but the nursery rhymes. It is like his mind has two sides. Sometimes it's like a normal adult brain but then it becomes one of a child. A pre-adolescent."

Nodding, Kate can see the logic in it. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, so far."

"Okay, thanks Lanie. I'll call you later."

"You better Beckett and Castle, keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't work to hard. " A small snort caused Castle and Lanie to look over. "He couldn't stop me if he tried."

"You wanna bet on it." At hearing this Kate perked up and glared at him. _ A challenge? Bring it on little boy._

"Fine." Challenge came to life in their eyes, igniting them from within. Kate wore a mischievous smile whereas Castle had a more wicked and mocking approach to his. Shoving both of them out of the room, Lanie told them to go. "Castle, I'm serious. Keep an eye on her. Cases like these, the ones that are close to her, she could break." Castle nods. _What does she mean by cases close to her? Did something happen like this before? _He steps back and follows Kate, like always, towards the elevator. His mind overloaded with wonder and curiosity.

"KATE! CASTLE!" They both turn around. "Try to keep the intense glares for the bedroom." With that she smirked and went back into the room, shutting the door with a loud slam. _WHAT!? _Both their minds scream. Turning first, Kate stalks ahead of Castle. "I wish" Castle mutters not knowing that Beckett did the same thing.

Kate

_One day, I'm going to kill Lanie. I mean it. I'm still trying to figure this out. I mean i love him and all that but am i ready for a relationship with him. I don't know. I know he feels the same, from the shooting and that. Jesu, Luckily Lanie is the only girl I can talk to so that is one reason she isn't dead. _Kate quietly fumes to herself, secretly glancing at Castle when she think he isn't looking.

_Maybe, soon. God, I hope so. When i figure out how Kate feels, I'm going to tell her. I've waited 4 years. A couple of weeks won't hurt, will they? _Castle ponders all this, sneaking glances at his partner.

The elevator doors give way to their floor. Stepping out, Beckett heads over to the other Detectives while Castle heads over to the break room. _Coffee sounds good about now. _

"Hey Esposito, Hey Ryan, What have you got so far?" She asks them. _Please say we have something._

"Oh, hey boss. All information is on the board. So far, we only have the victim's name and details."

"Have you gone through the street cameras yet."

"We didn't think of that. We'll get started."

"Wait, did she have a phone with her?"

"Not that we know of." Confusion etched over Ryan's features.

"What about a purse?" _A woman like that would usually have a purse or phone on her. even if she was at a café or going for a walk. However, she didn't look or dress like a prostitute so we can rule obsessive sex predator out. _

"No, we haven't received news of a purse nor did i see one." Esposito says, shaking his head. _Strange. _Kate thinks.

"Okay, start with the cameras. Try near the park and we'll follow the direction from the park to where she started. Chop chop boys." Kate says before turning away and heading to her desk. A few steps away, she hears "Beckett!" Stopping mid-step, she twists her head to the side and sees Gates standing there. With a quick nod from Gates, Beckett steps into her office.

"Beckett, i heard about the message. Your writer called and has demanded a security detail to be put on you. Is that true?"

"Yes sir." _Damn him for being smart._

"Good, where would you like it?"

"Outside my apartment." The low voice of Castle speaks from the doorway. "I'm forcing her too stay with me."

Gates eyebrows rise but she says nothing. Adopting her serious face she says "Okay, Beckett, be careful."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." Gates says. "Mr. Castle?"

His head pops back into the room. She beckons him in and he approaches cautiously. "Take care of her." A little shocked at her request he nods and answers "I will Sir."

"Good, now you can go."

"Yes sir." He steps out of the room and accidentally walks into Beckett. Putting his hands out, he grabs her hips in trying to balance her. "Sorry, Detective."

"It's Okay, Castle. No harm done." Kate reassured him.

"Right, yeah. Still, sorry." Castle stutters when he realises how close they are to each. He can feel the heat emanating from his partner's body, seeping into his every pore. His hands are spaced out on her waist. The pinkies touching the sliver of smooth, bare skin that was revealed when his shirt ran up when he went to catch her.

Kate notices this as well. The _thump thump thump _of her heart speeds up, banging repeatedly against her chest in its own beat. A invisible heat comes from the touching skin and boils her blood making it race around her body, warming wherever it can touch. She watches him, he watches her. They watch each other. Their hearts racing. Lips millimetres apart, edging closer and closer. _So close._

"Beckett! We got something." Yanking herself away, reality returns. _Oh crap, we're in the Precinct. We can't do that here. Not now, not with this case. _Her mind starts racing, her heartbeat races in time. _ Snap out of it Beckett. This is our chance to stop this guy from hurting women like the other did._

_What just happened? Did we really nearly do that? Does it mean something? I mean, she moved closer to. _Sighing, Castle glares at the man who he calls a friend. Shooting glares at Ryan, he notices the smirk upon his face as he sits near Esposito. With his eyes twitching over to Beckett, he notices she is shooting daggers as well but her eyes have more fire than his. _Practice._

"What have you got?" Beckett asks.

"We found which street the girl was last on before heading into the park. The camera appears to show a girl who matches her height and build walking down West Drive, then the same girl is seen heading down 7th Avenue. We don't know where she went after but she doesn't seem drunk. Possibly a friend's house, or something like that."

"Well done guys. Do some more searching while we go contact any relatives. Make sure they know before this reaches the press. Keep it up." With those words of praise, Beckett heads towards the murder board.

Castle watches. The crossing of the arms, the small v between her brow as she frowns. He knows this off by heart. The smile that will bloom on her face, the brightening of her eyes as she finds a link that follows after. Maybe he won't have the joy of seeing it today but maybe he will see it tomorrow or the day after. He will do anything to see it. Anything.

After some thinking, Kate heads to her desk. Placing her jacket in its usual spot, she flips the Sarah's folder, in search of her relatives. _Mother: Diseased; Dad: Diseased; No siblings. This girl has no family. _Changing to the medical file, she finds a name. _Emily Crant. Number 555-7397-637 (Made it up). _

"Castle, we have a hit."

"Okay. Name?"

"Emily Crant. She is listed as the person to call for medical reasons. No family so it seems she is the only person we can talk to at the moment."

"Alright. Call?"

"No, I'll get Esposito to run a check and find where she lives or works. It is better to do it face to face."

"Whatever you say, Beckett." But his tone isn't mocking.

Twenty minutes later Esposito has the results back.

Writing it down, he passes the note with the address over to Beckett.

Smiling her thanks, she grabs her jacket along with Castle and heads to Emily's home.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the flat. It wasn't a large, clean building like Castle's. A small lobby with a connected stairway of run down steps. _Splinters galore by the looks of it. Ouch. _Castle cringes inwardly at the thought of walking on them with bare feet. Shivering slightly, he and Kate approach the desk.

"NYPD, Detective Kate Beckett. Does a Emily Crant live here?"

The short man with wrinkles and twirly mustache looks up at them questioningly. "Oui, does" With broken English, the man answers.

"Can you tell us what apartment she is in?"

"Oui, aaa, 25B. Head on up." With a small, chubby hand, he points to the stairs. His eyes followed them up, curiosity swirling in them.

"Thank you." _Time for the death trap. _The first thought that pops into Kate's head as she begins to walk up the steps, unable to take the elevator due to not wanting to die an early death.

The loud footsteps of the giant behind her causes he to turn her head. "Can you be any louder, Castle?"

"Yes." In answer to her question, he stamps his feet louder on the broken wood. Rolling her eyes, she continues up. _ Castle's back to normal then._

Grinning, he trails up after, keeping his hands away from the banisters. Soon to be followed by the mouldy walls with their flaking paint like a scab about to fall off. Loose and annoying.

Approaching the door, Kate makes a loose knuckle and raps on the door 3 times. A couple of seconds later and young brown eyed girl around 23/24 opens the door." Emily Crant?"

The woman's eyes narrow as she nods her head slightly.

" NYPD, Detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner, Richard Castle." She half-heartedly gestures to the man beside her. "Can we come in?"

"Urgh, yeah, sure. Come in. What is this about?"

Kate takes in the sparse apartment before answering. "We're here about Sarah Triper. You may want to sit down for this."

Emily nods and sits down. The two adults looking at her. _Oh no, what's happened to Sarah? It can't be good if they're here._

And that is when her heart shatters as she hears what exactly happened to Sarah Triper, her best friend. Her girlfriend to be exact.

**Jesu=Jesus in German (I think)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Card

**Sorry guys. I've been trying to rack my brain for some ideas. It may be a little short but hey, at least I posted a chapter. Thank you to all the followers.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Castle but I do own the season 1, 2 and 3 on box set if that counts.**

Chapter 5: The card

After finishing with Emily, Kate and Castle headed back towards the precinct. It wasn't long before they were back, both hoping that they had a didn't get much from Emily besides from them being in a relationship and Sarah being a shy kind of woman.

Standing in the elevator, Kate played with her hands, wondering how it got so complicated. How everything got complicated. Before she could think about all this, the elevator doors opened to the busy bodies of the other officers.

Kate began heading straight to the whiteboard, to check if they got any leads. Castle sat on the desk and admired her. Once again, taking in her crossed arms, the tense posture, the teeth poking out slightly, exposed by the way she bit her bottom lip.

Her eyes assessed everything critically. Taking in the words and pictures that contained all the information they had for solving this case. Her mind memorizing all the small details. _Come on, there must be something. _

Realising that there was no chance of getting anything from this information, Kate let her shoulders slump. Her body hunched in on itself. Sighing in defeat, she spoke "Why can't any of this be easy, for once?"

"Because life isn't easy." Castle replied, his voice serious as he spoke the words she knew the meaning of so well. Looking up at him, he watched the anguish and stress in her eyes. The slight v between her eyebrows as she frowned.

"It never is." At hearing the defeated tone in her face, Castle stood and placed a hand, lightly on her back, letting her know he is there for her. Relaxing at his touch for a few moments before she suddenly straightened. Her eyes flared with determination as an idea popped into her head. "Castle, we need to talk to CSU now. I can't believe i forgot."

Nodding, shocked at her sudden change in demeanor, he grabbed his jacket and followed the unique woman he calls his partner.

Kate

_I can't believe i forgot. Maybe CSU have some information on it. _

Quickly arriving at CSU, Kate strode in, heading towards the analysts that are working on the case.

"Detective Kate Beckett. Do you have any more information on the Sarah Triper case? Maybe on a small card that was in the victim's hand?"

"Yes, we spotted that and ran some diagnostics on it. We checked for fingerprints or any sources of evidence on the card but we came up with nothing."

"What is on the piece of card anyway?" Kate questioned.

"Well, it is a King of hearts Card. From a normal stack of playing cards." _A stack of cards? Why would that be there?_

"Okay, anything else?"

"Also, on the back of it, another message was written. We ran diagnostics on it but we only came up with an average biro pen. One that can be bought from anywhere. We had a handwriting specialist come to look at it. They believe that it belongs to a male. It isn't a lot to go on but at least we know this guy was a male." _Okay, Lanie was right._

"What did the message say?"

"Ermm, i believe it said _The countdown has begun." The countdown has begun? Okay, strange message. Maybe Castle can come up with one of his ideas that could help us._

Castle's mind whirled as thoughts came from all directions. Crazy ideas flew around. _Wait, i think i got it._

"Beckett."

"Yes, Castle."

"I may know what it means."

"Okay, shoot." _Please let this be a link. _Kate pleaded silently.

Okay, the are 13 cards in a suit, right. The king is at the top. Maybe it is a countdown for something." Castle hinted, emphasising on the something.

Kate's eyes flew up to his as she realised what he was aiming for. "The countdown for the amount of victims he will kill."

"Yes" Castle mentally cheered.

"Wait, so if there are 13 and he has only killed one then that means that out there, another 12 people are going to be killed." Her eyes still glued to his. Silence fell on the couple as they caught onto each others thoughts.

"So, we better get back to the precinct and alert the guys."

"Right." Twisting back to the investigator, Kate says thank you before striding out the doors.

"You've been a great help." Castle says before heading out the same way.

The investigator stood there, his eyes looking at where they exited, like many others have before. His mouth slightly open at the abruptness of their exit and the communication between them. _Well, i guess they aren't known as one of the best teams for nothing. They are so made for each other. _Grinning slightly, Shaun turned back to the other investigators, a plan forming in his mind to help two other detectives by the names Esposito and Ryan to get those two together.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town a man is now perfecting his plan. His hands flying across the writing before him. Scanning everything, making sure all of his details are correct. He grabs his bag of surprises and gets ready. Shutting the latch, he smirks, his wicked sense of humour coming into play with his gruesome ways._

"So, this guy is doing a countdown? His way of letting you know is by planting certain cards on his victims." Gates inquired.

"Yes sir, we believe that is what he is doing."

"Where did you get this idea from exactly, Beckett?"

"From the card that was placed in the victim's hand at the scene. On the back, a message was written."

"Wait, what message?"

"I was just getting to that. It said _The countdown has begun."_

"Okay, was this by any chance Castle's idea?"

"Urm, yes sir, it was. Why?"

"Just needing to check. Okay, well, i'll debrief everyone about the sudden evidence we received. Thank you, Now back to work Beckett." With a narrowed glance in the Captain's direction, Kate spun on her heels and left the room, in search of a board pen so she can write this new information up.

It wasn't 10 minutes later that Castle had returned, ready to convince Beckett to come to lunch. "Hey Beckett, lunchtime. Chop chop." He even made the chopping actions.

All it made Beckett do was send him a glare with a blunt "No."

"Come on, you gotta eat. Remy's." He draws the name out, trying to persuade her to come.

"Castle, I'm working."

"No, you're wondering." Knowing this was going to be a hard challenge he decides to switch on the puppy eyes.

"Come on, Beckett." Kate made the wrong chance to look over, intending to give him another glare but immediately softened when she saw the puppy dog eyes. _Damn it, one day, i will be able to resist them._

Sighing, she knows he won't give up. "Fine, but after straight to work. Kay?"

"Yes, of course. I know you can't be away for too long without becoming so depressed without it. Now come on."

"I'm coming. Geez, Castle, you sure know how to make a girl feel under pressure."

"It's one of my many interesting things."

"Interesting? Yeah right."

"What does that mean?" Castle questions.

"Hmm, oh nothing. Nothing at all." They bicker like this all the way to the restaurant, also, throughout the meal, all the way till they find themselves sitting back at their desk. So lost in each other, they didn't even realise it till Ryan approaches with some information.

"Hey, Beckett, Esposito and I checked through the security footage and the video cameras and we found something. It appears,she was last seen W 56th. We are looking at any shops she was last seen in."

"Alright, good work Ryan. Come back to us when you have a list of any shops she could have been in."

"Yes boss." With that he turns around and heads back to his Hispanic friend.

Castle

"So, Beckett. What time do you wanna head back?"

"When we catch this guy."

"I meant today." Exasperated, Castle answers while Kate rolls her eyes.

"I don't know. If in a couple of hours, around 6, then we can leave."

"Okay." With no more questioning, Castle sets an alarm for 6. He knows this will annoy her but you gotta do what you gotta do.

Deciding that they were going to be a while, Castle settles down for a game of Angry Birds on his phone.


	7. Chapter 6: Victim 2

**The next murder scene is up. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Castle.**

Chapter 6 :Victim #2

A woman, walks alone in the night. Clouds cover the sky, painting everything in darkness. She wanders, her thoughts jumbled as she thinks of the fight. She knows that she should have seen it sooner but maybe she didn't want to believe it. A shiver runs down her spine raising goosebumps all over her body. Wrapping her coat tighter, she checks her phone. 11:30 pm. She has been out here for 2 hours.

An intense glare follows her, he knows he will have to do it soon and well, he can't wait. Creeping out from his hiding space, he can hear her sniffles more loudly. Grinning, he knows this will be more fun. Tears and screams shall rack his mind. When he gets home, these will be the sounds that will lull him to sleep. A long, peaceful sleep. He can't wait.

A prickling on her skin makes her turn. Squinting, she sees nothing but shadows dancing under the glowing lights from surrounding bodies. However, they soon disappear as she turns down an alley. Away from anybody that can see her. Away from anyone who could save her from this cruel fate.

_This is perfect ._The man chuckles. She is making this too easy. Suddenly, he frowns at the thought of not getting to have any fun. _Naaa, if she doesn't take part than I'll make her_. Pulling on his gloves, he follows. Staying clear from any lights that would illuminate his form. He isn't stupid. This is why he plans. Step by step, to create the perfect game.

Watching, he lets out his signature laugh. A harsh sound, like the barking of a feral dog. Loud and vicious."Little girl, you can keep running but I'm gonna getcha. Yeah, i'm gonna getcha real good."

She whips round expecting to find the source of the voice. Nothing catches her eye. Her eyes widen with fear as she stumbles faster.

Her secret shadow watches her. Her red hair flowing behind her as she speeds up. _She is like the other one. However, this time, she'll be waiting a little longer. I love the suspense and seeing the fear that trembles their bones. Haha, this will be very fun, for me of course. Hopefully, she'll enjoy it too. The screams of the last one seemed to show her joy and enthusiasm in participating._

Cigarettes and crisp packets litter the floor, making every step louder by the _crunch _of the packets beneath her covered feet. Her sneakers pound faster, till she is sprinting. The woman keeps glancing behind, not knowing where she is going. The maze of alley's confuse her. A few minutes later, she comes to a dead-end. Nothing but brick wall in front of her. _dammit._

Ragged breaths exit her body, breaking through the silence of the night. Another cackle fills the air. Closer than before.

"There you are. Think you could get away, could ya?"

"Fuck off."

"No need for that language. Has anyone ever told you to respect your elders? Hmm, guess not." His rough male voice echoes in her ears. His mocking tone appearing more apparent.

"Where are you?" She whispers. Her green eyes scanning critically for any sign of movement in the black blanket around her. Tears prick her eyes, dread fills her stomach. Her heart heavy as she realises tonight may be the night her life ends. _I'm not ready to go yet. If there is a god up there. Lightning bolt this son of a bitch. NOW! _Her mind screams.

"Come on, i only want to play a game."

"This is your idea of a game. You have one sick sense of humour." She screams.

"Haha, thank you." The man is genuinely pleased that she is joining in and complimenting him.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"It wasn't was it." His hot breath is right next to her right ear. She jerks back.

"No need to be like that. I just want to play."

"Go play with someone else, you BASTARD!" She screams in trying to get someones attention.

"No-one is going to save you..." He fishes for a name. It's better if he feels a personal connection to the woman. It makes this more fun.

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine, your name is now Chrissie." Her eyes widen. _How did he know?_

"You may be wondering how i knew that and why i asked. Well, i was hoping we could role-play but i guess not. Anyway, question time. Where are you?"

"In an alley."

"Yes you are." His eyes shine with mirth but not that she can see.

"Where am i?"

"I don't know."

"See, there's the fun and you got it right as i am not giving you hints about where i am. Next question, who am i?"

"I don't know! I only just met you!" She shouts at him. "Now, piss off."

"Aww, you ruin the fun. Oh well, i guess you lost. Goodbye." Now, he emerges from the darkness, a mask upon his face. Covering everything but his eyes and mouth so he can speak and breathe. Looking into her face, she is beautiful but it is too late. She lost.

The cold breeze of the night was not what caused her to shiver. The hungry gleam in the shadows dark eyes was what caused her to feel the shivers of fear that racked her body. "Don't come near! What do you..." However her words were cruelly cut short as a pair of cold hands intruded upon the woman's neck. She could feel the strangers' fingers edging closer together and the pain was unbearable. In an impossible attempt to fight back, small hands flew on top of that of the stranger's before the desperate scratching and awkward kicking began. Her nails couldn't get near the skin due to the thick clothes the man was wearing. However no matter how much she made an effort to clutch on to the remaining chances of her survival, the growing strength the murderer had upon her neck was undefeatable. Fear pulsed through her veins. She knew no-one was coming to get her. As the spikes of his gloves dug into the victim's delicate flesh, fresh blood ran down the struggling target and collected on the dirty concrete floor that covered the alley's path, seeping into every space the residue could reach. The force placed upon the woman's airwaves made it impossible for her to cry for help, it was clear to her that this was the way she was going to die; the dark tendrils of death taking her vision from her bit by bit. Cold tears of fear and frustration trickled down her blue face as her attempt to defend herself was getting weaker as the throttling grew stronger. Everything was battled to her last gasp of air. It wasn't long before she lay on the ground with the murderer standing over her. _This was fun._ A smirk upon his ragged face as he began his deed.


	8. Chapter 7: Back to work

Chapter 7: Back to work

The blinding lights from the photographers surrounded Kate Beckett and her team. "Another one?"

"Yep. It appears she was killed the same way according to Lanie but the way she is set out is different"

"Mmmhmm. Okay, let me see the body. Maybe we can get some more clues."

"Yeah, boss."

With a last nod, Beckett and Castle approached the scene.

"Hey Lanie."

"Hey girl. Writer-boy."

"MAN!" . Castle huffed. Lanie just grinned slightly and turned back to the body.

Kate looked at the mess before her, drinking it all in. In the alley, a woman, roughly 24 years old, hangs hooked to a wall. Her body twisted and mangled. The body is covered in blood, trapping her in its flaky black shell. No skin was visible to their eyes besides her face, not a sliver of the pale-blue skin that indicates her passing.

The incisions are surrounded by the crusty black residue that now covers the concrete floor, filling the cracks of it. Her eyes were cold and glassy, like a dolls. Lifeless. Long arms point out from her sides, silver nails pierce her flesh, pinning them to the rough, brick wall of the path. Her legs are touching, from her thighs to her heels, everything sewn together like a tailor attaching two pieces of fabric together. Small pieces of her ripped skin dangle off, hanging from their last layers. Flesh piles around her feet, circling a small bonfire of twigs, as if she were to be burnt. On the side of her legs, curled cuts weaved up and around. Like flickering flames.

She turns around, determined to not let this get too her. Taking deep breaths, she prepares herself for looking back at the corpse hung on the wall. Adopting her detective face, she removes all emotion and turns back to the scene.

Castle's eyes watching her cautiously when he spotted the change in her. _Time for detective Beckett. _He thinks.

Her stomach is exposed like last time, however, this time a series of columns and rows lead from the bottom of her naval up to below the breast area. It looks like little figures were painted but she couldn't get close enough to check. However, the writing in the bottom seemed to give her a feeling of what this is. _Your move Detective. _

_A chess board? Maybe?_

"Lanie, make sure to get a closer look at the cuts on her stomach."

"Will do."

Her face is left untouched, as if the man wanted to see her face the whole time. Her eyes are slightly open, the faded green is just able to be seen between the small slit between the eyelids. The mouth hangs open in a silent scream, like she is reliving the pain and horror of her fatal end. Freckles dot her young face, crinkles around her eyes like she smiled a lot. _This woman, whoever she is, didn't deserve this. Nobody does._

_Guy Fawkes? This is the type of thing that they done to him, wasn't it. _Kate wasn't sure but at least she had a clue about what he was getting at. Her eyes take in more of the scene around her. The same yellow tape that blocks of the area, the nosy looks from residents peering out from their windows, trying to get a good look at what the commotion was about. Luckily, this part of the alley was secluded and invisible from their searching eyes.

Blue shirts surround her, camera lights going of in all directions, blinding her momentarily. Lanie glances towards her friend a couple of times, she knows why this is affecting her so much but knows she can't tell Castle and betray Kate's trust. _She'll tell him when she is ready. He's good for her._

Looking to her right, she sees a message written in the victim's blood. _Closer. _

_Closer? This must be referring to the case. The countdown. This means he is closer to getting me._

Castle looks at the same wall, his eyes following the direction of hers. _Closer. Dammit, sick fucker._

Turning back to Lanie, Kate speaks "Lanie, get the body back to morgue."

"Sure, Honey. I'm going to finish up here then I'll look at the body in fuller detail."

"Okay. Castle, come on. Lets go to the precinct and wait for them to finish off here." All Castle does is nod. Her face still passive as she stalks by. Her heels clicking repeatedly. With a quick glance at Lanie, he follows like always.

Castle

_Okay, i need to know what is going on. I doubt she will just tell me. I'll have a talk later. _With a mental nod in confirmation, Castle returns to watching Kate, who's now pre-occupied with looking at the board.

"Stop staring, Castle. It's creepy."

"You may think it's creepy but I, for one, do not."

"Just stop it. Play a game or something. It's unnerving."

"The pain you make me feel. I thought you would be flattered." Castle grasps at his heart, in an over exaggerated act.

Kate snickers before answering. A smirk on her lips. "Yeah, right Castle. I think you may have a head injury or something."

"Wow, harsh, aren't you?" The puppy dog eyes come out. Combined with the feigned hurt in his eyes, he is irresistable.

"Urgh, Castle. You are incorrigible sometimes."

"You love it." This sentence causes her to come up short. Eyes wide as she thoughts run around her head. _H-how does he know?_

Castle's hands whip up to cover his mouth, eyes wide. _Did i seriously just say that? _

"Ye-eh, keep thinking that Castle." And with that sentence, the spell is broken. Kate still cringes at the slight stutter but luckily, Castle doesn't pick up on it.

"You really are harsh today." Castle says trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh shush." Just as this slips out, Esposito and Ryan arrive with some more papers. Ryan hands the folder over before speaking.

"Hey, Beckett. We came up with the place the first victim was. She was in a place called the Carnegie Club."

"Oh hey, i know that club. A bit more modern than the Old Haunt but okay." Castle exclaims. His mind back-tracking to his beloved bar. Kate just looks at him, looks at the dreamy face, sighs and turns back towards them.

"Okay, call the manager and arrange times to meet with any employees there."

"Alright. We'll come back with the information." With that, the duo left, leaving Beckett and Castle to their thoughts.

After 5 minutes, Castle decides to finally break the silence. Clapping his hands he announces "Lunch at Remy's. My treat. Come on. CSU will call when they have everything sorted."

"Castle, what if Lanie calls?"

"Then send her a text that you are going to lunch and if she has any information then call your phone or run diagnostics on any important clues we have."

"Fine, but only because i'm starving and we missed breakfast." They had received the call around 4am so they didn't have time to grab something. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Castle waits for Beckett to get ready. His mind is only on one thing. _Remy's burgers. Yum._

"Come on then. You said you were paying." Kate states.

"Yep, of course." Castle grins and drags her out. Only staying still when the elevator doors closed behind them.

Kate

Not long after, Detective Beckett sits at her desk examining the folder. The owner Derek Hart is a young man, roughly 27. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes unlike Castle's soft, expressive ones. _Did i just think that?_ Even though he may be handsome, apparently he was a complete player when interviewed by Esposito and co.

Flipping the page, she looks at the times that the employees were supposed to be coming in. 3:30PM. _Only ten minutes till the first one comes in. Sheila Fink, young female, brown hair and brown eyes. Alright._

Castle re-appears with two cups of coffee, steam rising from them. Grinning, he places one down before asking "So, what time is the first suspect?"

"3:30. Her name is Sheila Fink."

"Okay, so i guess we have 10 minutes to spare before she comes in."

"Yes, we do."

"Good because we need to talk."

"Talk? Here?"

"Well no but i just wanted to say that later, we need to have a certain talk." Curiosity but also fear creeped up on Kate.

"Oh, okay. Bad or good?"

"I'll leave you to find that out." The cryptic lines that came from his mouth heightened her curiosity and fear levels. Settling back in her chair, ideas run through her mind. Before she can grab one that sounds realistic, a movement catches her eye.

"Castle, she's here."

"Well, we better get cracking." He simply smiles his lopsided grin at her look before heading towards the interrogation room.

Beckett just shakes her head at his silly act and goes to greet the girl.

"Hey, Sheila Fink? Detective Kate Beckett. If you'll come with me, we have some questions about a visitor to your bar."

"Umm, yeah, okay."

They walk to the room Castle is currently in. Kate directs Sheila to sit in the chair opposite Castle. The one facing the mirror.

"So, Sheila, do you know why you're here?"

"No, not exactly."

"Well, we have news to believe that this woman, Sarah Triper, was at the bar the night she was killed."

"Wait, Sarah was killed? That must have been why she never replied. I asked Emily but she had no ideas either." Blinking back tears, Sheila refocused on what the detective before her was saying.

"We're sorry for your loss but what was your relationship with her?" Kate asked softly.

"We were friends. I've known her since high-school and she wanted to meet, so i invited her to the club where i work."

"Okay, what time were you there?"

"Umm, roughly 8:30pm. I had just finished my shift and i decided to wait."

"Right." Kate says, writing it down. "How was Sarah acting?"

"At first, she was happy and smiling but an hour into it, she turned around with a nervous expression on her face. I asked her what it was about but she said it was just a weird feeling. I let it go and she was fine for the rest of the night." Sheila answered.

"Did you see any suspicious characters while she was there?" _Maybe we'll get an idea of who was there._

"There was someone, he sat in the back. In one of the secluded corners, hiding like he didn't want to be seen." Kate contemplated this. "Now that i think about it. He was sitting there for hours. Just waiting. He didn't order anything. Just sat there."

Kate's eyes widened. "What time did he come in?"

"Well, i worked a 8 hour shift that day and he came in around 4pm."

"Can you describe him?"

"Not really. Black gloves, hat and a trench coat. He wore a mask of some sort. I heard him mutter to himself once but i couldn't catch what it was. His voice was scratchy and rough like either he smoked or shouted a lot."

"Okay, can you tell us when he and Sarah left."

"Yeah, i think Sarah left around 9:30, maybe a little later."

"And the guy?" Castle butted in.

"Urmm, i saw a bit of movement a minute before. When Sarah was getting ready."

"Okay, well thank you Sheila, for co-operating."

"Just catch whoever did this."

"We will." The determination in the Detective's eyes immediately made Sheila trust her. She had a feeling this is the kind of woman who doesn't give up on anything or anyone. Seeing Kate was thinking, Castle escorted the woman out.

"Thank you for helping us today. It was a real help."

"No problem. That detective. She's good, right?"

"The best." Castle states, honesty in his eyes. Nodding, Sheila turns to leave, preparing for a night of tears.

As Kate left the room, she heard Castle's sentence and smiled at his faith in her. However, it soon dissapeared as she thinks back to the talk they need to have.

Turning, Castle smiles at the brunette woman leaning against the wall before spotting the long face she had adopted. "You okay, Kate?

Kate looks up, broken from her stupor."Hmm, oh yeah. I'm fine."

"So, wanna get started on looking at the second victim?"

"Yeah, let's go to Lanie."

Morgue

Lanie stands over the body, writing down the last notes on the body. She is just finishing when Kate and her sidekick walk in.

"So, anything?" Castle gets straight to the point.

"Yeah, this girl died the same way as the last one. The crushing off her windpipe. However, it seems she put up quite a fight. Under her nails, i found small pieces of fabric which seem to be from a Brooks coat. It seems this guy has good taste."

"Come on Lanie. We don't care if he has good taste."

"Okay, okay, moving on. I took a look at the stomach like you asked me too. They were made post-mortem. After she died. Well, i looked at the writing before cleaning her body, i have pictures for you. The message read _Your move Detective. _Referring to you."

"Yeah, we got that Lanie." Castle grumbles, not wanting to be reminded. Lanie eyed him carefully, knowing he being torn apart from the inside by fear for Kate and anger for this killer.

"Well, next, the columns and rows seem to form a grid. Here's the different part though, the small cuts, each one was made to look like chess pieces. His handiwork isn't sloppy meaning he took his time. It is like he is taunting you."

"Wait, Lanie, did you find a card, maybe a Queen of hearts card?"

"Actually, i did. How did you know?"

"Because that is his trademark symbol. The cards are a countdown."

"Oh"

"Was they're writing?"

"Yeah, here." Lanie grabs the bagged evidence of the tray and hands it over. Kate squints at it, not knowing that Castle's face was inching closer bit by bit to get a look. It wasn't until she felt his warm breath on her ear that she finally realised. Deciding to ignore the feeling, she turns back to looking, moving the card closer to Castle's and her faces.

_Next time, it may not be a stranger. Next time, it could be someone we know you love, Detective. Naa, I'll save that for around number two. You'll get to suffer from heartache before you die making it easier for me. You're number one. See you soon._

"Oh god" Castle and Kate breathe out at the same time. Placing a hand on her back, he repeats the lines to Lanie, who is wearing a confused face. Soon, it changes to shock and panic. "No, oh god no."

Kate hands back the evidence before leaving, her mind-set on catching this guy. Castle watches her go, frustration emanating from every hands tense, his fingers turning into fists as frustration turns to anger. Lanie notices the change and snaps out of her shock.

"Castle, calm down. We'll catch him." Castle looks up, despair now finding place in his eyes as he nods and leaves. Leaves with Lanie standing still, eyes glued to the card. The message of fate.

**God, I hope this story is okay at the moment. I know a few bits may be repetitive but hey, I'm trying.**

**I watched a rerun of Knockdown yesterday. Still love that episode! I can't be the only one. Especially with their first (okay, undercover) kiss. They both probably enjoyed that.**

**Disclaimer: Unless i become rich. I don't own Castle. I'll leave it to the experts. **

**Reviews are always welcome. Thank you once again to all the followers and people who have made this their favourite.**


	9. Chapter 8: The message

Chapter 8: The message

_Bring Bring Bring._ The phone on Kate's desk interrupted her from her thinking. She had spent an hour looking at the board, trying to get some information. Esposito and Ryan had come back with security footage of the woman and a shadow in the background but whoever did this knew everything about where the cameras are. It seemed that although his victims were random, he still planned everything beforehand.

Picking up the telephone, the voice of Shaun filled the phone. "Hey, Detective Beckett. Shaun from CSU here. I just wanted to call and let you know about something we found at the scene. Firstly, once again we ran fingerprints on the card but came up with nothing. Secondly, in the middle of the small pile of twigs, a picture was placed. It was one of you and a woman around your age at the time. We have no idea who she is but I've sent it to your email for you to find. By the way, no fingerprints were found on it either but it seems old."

"Okay, thanks Shaun."

"Just doing my job." The dial tone followed soon after. Kate turned to her computer and logged into her email. Pulling up the new message, the picture made her stop. _No, not her. It must be him, he must be back. _Her breathing became ragged as memories of that day came flooding back to her. Trying to tamper it down, she fought desperately to control her breathing as Castle approached. His usual happy face, now an empty mask.

From his distance, he could hear something like sobs and saw an expression of poorly hid panic on his partner's face. Rushing over, he squats in front of her and rips her hands from her face. His blue eyes crinkled with worry as he sees her expression.

Glancing around, he spots a picture on the screen. A young girl with blonde hair and twinkling grey eyes stands beside another beautiful girl who looked remarkably like Kate. Wait, he looks closer, his eyes shifting from the real-life form to the photographic version. _It is her! But who is the girl?_

Behind them is a park, lush green bushes with a large, marble fountain in the shape of a lion shoots water into the surrounding pool. His eyes take in every detail before returning his attention to the trembling woman beside him. This case has hit her hard. A little too hard for his liking. _We are definitely having that talk later._

After calming down, the usually collected Detective looks at her partner. She looks into his questioning eyes, watching the display of emotions that lay beneath the electrifying blue eyes that are in possession of the man before her. She tries to tell him with her eyes that she can't talk now. His returning looks lets her know that they will talk later. Sighing, she nods slightly. A small tilt of her head, almost undetectable to an untrained eye but Castle catches it.

"Well, any news from CSU?"

"Uh yeah, no fingerprints on the card or anything else surrounding the scene. In the middle of the pile of twigs, this picture was found." She gestures towards the monitor.

"Oh." Is Castle's answering reply.

"Well, any luck on the whiteboard?"

"Ryan and Esposito found a picture from a security camera. Sarah is in it and in the background, a shadow can be seen."

Castle nods and gets up to have a closer look. "Did they catch him in any other frames?"

"No, whoever this guy is, he was prepared and knew the layout of the scene. However, the victims don't seem to have any links between them. These murders, the victims aren't planned. He searches for a type and when he spots one, he's already found the perfect spots to commit the crime, all he needs to do is follow her and chase her to the nearest spot."

"Alright. So, our suspect is intelligent, male, secretive. He plans everything step by step." This time, Kate nods in answer.

"Wait, these woman. What were they like?"

"Um, they were both pretty, they helped out the community."

"What about their appearance?"

"The pictures indicated athletic, young, pretty and roughly 5ft 9in." Castle snaps his fingers, his eyes wide in realisation.

"This is our link. He has a type, right?"

"Yeah." Kate draws the word out, unsure of where he is going.

"All the woman he goes for are the ones who can give him fun. They are athletic meaning they do sports. He gets off the thrill from commanding an able woman. He wants someone who can challenge him mentally and physically."

"Right, so he looks for the unsuspecting ones, the easy but not too easy ones."

"That must be why he is coming after you. He is related to this picture, he knows your past and your his type."

"Since I am a cop, he is having fun in testing our abilities and likes suspense."

"You are the perfect candidate for this." Kate cringes at the candidate pat. Castle notices this. "Sorry, that probably wasn't the right thing to say."

"No but it is the only way to sum it up."

"Okay, the next victim then. She should match the description of the others. They are all based near Central Park. That is where we aim our focus."

"I'll let Gates know."

"I'll let the other detectives know." They quickly part to tell the others.

Castle

After returning from the precinct knowing that their plan is underway, they settle for dinner. After devouring the steaming lasagne, Castle grabs Kate's hand and leads her to the couch. They sit in silence before Kate finally speaks. "What did you want to talk about?"

Castle realises that he needs to let her know what he wants. _Best to say it straight out._

"Why did you panic when you saw the picture?" Kate's eyes widen at this. He wasn't usually so straight-forward and she should have known this is what he wanted to know.

"It's a long story."

"I think I'll survive." Kate manages a small smile before telling him about that night. The night she lost another person who was close to her. Her best friend, Isabella Spark.

_"Hey Katie, how are you?"_

_"Hey Izzie, yeah, I'm good. Are you going to that party tonight?"_

_"Yep, has your mum allowed you?"_

_"After hours of begging on my knees, she caved." Izzie laughed. Johanna Beckett was one tough nut to crack._

_"Do you want a lift?"_

_"Yeah, is your dad okay with driving us?"_

_"Yep. Hey, i heard that Chris is going to be there."_

_"Really?"_

"Who's this Chris fella?" Castle butts in.

"Shh, do you want to know or what?"

"Yes." He promptly settles back into the couch.

_"Is he?"_

_"Yep."_

_"So, 6pm. I'll meet you at your house."_

_"Indeed, see ya Katie."_

_"See ya later Izzie."_

"So, who's Chris?"

"Castle, shush." Kate admonishes. Puppy dog eyes are now turned on her. Sighing she gave in. "A crush, happy?"

"Yep." Castle grins and shuffles in his seat like a kid that has been told they can go to Disneyland.

_Kate and Izzie arrived at the party and looked up at the large house that was towering over them. Grinning at each other, they entered the raging crowd inside._

_After a couple of hours, Izzie let Kate know she was going home. "Okay, i'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

_"Yep, love you."_

_"Love you too Kate."_

_They parted ways._

_Unknown to Kate, a 18-year-old boy had approached her exiting friend, a smirk upon his face as he asked her if she wanted to go somewhere private. Isabella declined but the guy put up a fight. Escaping, she fled the party and walked down the road, calling her dad to meet her at the park. However, this was a fatal mistake._

_After 5 minutes, Isabella was approached by a cloaked man. He grabbed her and dragged her into the bushes, placing a gag over her mouth preventing her from calling for help. What he did next was unknown to Kate._

_A young Kate Beckett began a walk down the same path 30 minutes later. Reaching the park, she sees a dark figure standing there, just looking at her. His face covered. They both stare at each other before he is sprinting away into the darkness. Puzzled, Kate returns her attention to the street. Tapping her foot, she begins to look at the park. _

_Glancing around, she spots a shoe obviously lost near a bush. Not seeing the other thing that lays inside, she tilts her head and examines it. Wondering what to do until she finally made a choice._

_She had always been a curious child so she approached it. As she got closer, she could see a faint outline of something that looked like a large twig, squinting her eyes, she could just figure out the milky colour of a leg connected to the shoe. The rest of it disappearing into the ring of bushes. _

_She pushes them aside with caution and looks inside. The memory is forever burned into her mind. Before her, the bloody mess of her best friend lay there. Her body decorated with cruel patterns. She twisted away, vomit rising in her throat._

_She saw a car approaching, the headlights illuminating her hunched body as she heaved onto the ground. Charles Spark steps out from the car and approaches the crying girl. Her tear-stained face looks at him and points shakily to the bushes. Before him, his daughter lays, dead. He dials the police department and leads a crying Kate into his car. He then phones Johanna before breaking down. Tears racking his body. Everything after that, between her death and Kate's mothers was a blur._

"The way she was killed is exactly the same as the victim's now. That is the story."

Castle sits there stunned. Shocked at how much Kate had been through. Without thinking, he sweeps her up into his arms and they both cry until the morning where a young Alexis finds them, side by side on the couch. A grin blooms on her face at how adorable they are. _Why can't they realise they are perfect together? Hmm, guess i am going to have to talk to Lanie about this again. Maybe this time, they'll finally realise they need each other and before it takes a shooting or anything remotely close to any harm to either one of them. _Shaking her head, Alexis grabs the blanket from the back of the sofa. She places a blanket upon the sleeping duo before returning to her room.

Kate

A slightly groggy Kate blinks as she awakens. Surrounded by heat, she settles back into the soft cushion. A familiar and comforting smell radiates of it. Snuggling back in, she prepares to go to sleep.

Suddenly, her eyes shoot open, staring at a living room, she knows is not hers. Panicking, she also notices a warm weight on her waist and glances down. A large arm lays settled around her. Shuffling, she feels it tighten and pull her in. A fish being reeled in by a fishing pole, that is how she felt. Twisting around, she admires his peaceful face. His mouth slightly open in an adorable expression. Her heart melts a bit.

Taking another look she realises this is Castle's living room. _Wait, story, crying then.. oh, we must have fell asleep on the sofa. Who put the blanket over us? _

Deciding the thinking wasn't worth her time, she backs into her partner. A groan sounds from his throat. "Kate, you might want to stop that, now."

"What do you mean?" Kate asks wiggling again. Fake innocence on her face. Instead, he just growls in response causing her to stop moving. Heat pools down below as her eyes widen in shock and arousal. _Wow, that growl was...wow. Never thought Richard Castle could sound so sexy._

He bends down and whispers into her ear. "Stop or we're going to have a little problem."

She whips round to face him. Round green eyes meet his dark blue. Which seem to be darkening every second they stay in this position. Castle leans down, bit by bit, waiting for her to pull back. His hesitance is obvious to Kate. She knows he is waiting for rejection and usually she would back out but not today. If this guy succeeds, at least Castle will really know how she felt.

Determination swirls inside her. Lifting up, she presses their lips together. A gentle, lingering touch of the lips, a hesitation played on both parts as they touch as if they're both taking the time to memorize the feeling. Light nibbles on the lips, hands wandering, bodies pressing closer together as the passion reaches an overwhelming level.

After a few moments, they both pull back, their eyes still closed. Each memorizing the feel of the others lips on theirs. Castle is the first to open his eyes, love and adoration shining in his blue depths. Looking into hers, he is amazed to see the same. Smiling, he decides to take the plunge and presses his lips into hers again. More passionate than their last but not forced like the undercover one they once shared.

She raised her hands to his face, holding him in place, while he wraps his arms around her waist and hold her tightly. Kate moaned softly, kissing back to the best of her ability. Moments later, she felt his wet tongue slide between her lips. She greeted it with her own, letting them brush. She felt his hands slide down her back, pressing her tightly into him. They kissed passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken love. After what felt like eons to her, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each others eyes. Rapid breaths coming from each of them as they lay side by side on the sofa. Only focused on one another, searching for any regret. After giving him a watery smile, she placed her head against his chest, thinking about what just happened. The beating of his heart was audible, a sign that he felt the same way Kate did. He stroked her hair gently, planting a loving kiss on her head and then nuzzling his nose against it. Castle couldn't believe that just happened.

He decided to break the silence. _They really needed to talk about this. _"Kate, why?"

Sitting up, Kate tucks her legs beneath her and shyly glances at him. He sits up as well, his arm resting along the back of the sofa.

"Rick. I don't regret it if you're wondering that. It was amazing." Castle nods, his blue eyes wide as her honesty registered in his mind. He stays quiet for once, allowing her to speak. She's grateful for it. _Best to get it over with._

"There is something I really need to talk to you about. I understand if you're mad and everything but you need to know."

She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for it. "That day I was shot. I remember what you said. I'm sorry, Rick. I-i-i understand if you're mad and don't want to see me again." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. After a few moments, she takes his silence as a signal. Nodding, she tries desperately to blink back the tears that threaten to spill. Standing up, she finally looks at him. Her heart-breaking stops as she sees his smile. _Why is he smiling?_

Grabbing her hand, he pulls her back down. "Kate, I know that you remember. At first i was angry at you for lying but I came to understand why you did it."

"Do you regret what you said?" She asks tentatively, steeling herself for his harsh words.

"No. Of course not. I meant it, I still do." Castle tips her chin up, looking into her eyes. Seeing the fear, he understands that she is not scared of emotions but of being rejected. He wants to put a stop to it so he says the words that mean the most to her.

"Katherine Beckett, I love you." Her eyes widen before a large smile breaks upon her face. His heart stops when she replies. "I-i love you too, Richard Castle." Grinning he stands and pulls her up. Letting go he sweeps her up in a mind-blowing kiss and spins her around. Laughter ringing around the room.

Alexis watches from her corner, her eyes brimming at their display. Running back to her room, she texts Lanie. _Castle and Kate. Living room. Wow! _She knows it is a bit cryptic but she wants to see Lanie's face when she tells her. Without waiting for a reply, she runs back downstairs to find them still in an embrace.

Deciding to take the advantage of embarrassing them she clears her throat before speaking. "Well, what do we have here?"

Her dad and the detective jump apart trying to hide their smiles. Kate face turns red as a blush overcomes stutters to make up an explanation. Smiling, Alexis decides to put them out of their misery.  
"Guys, calm down. I think it's great that you are finally together."

"Wait, what? How?" Castle asks.

"Oh, I didn't know. You just re-affirmed my thoughts."

"Sneaky, intelligent girl"

"You're just like Lanie. Did you know that?" Kate teases before excusing herself to the bathroom to give Castle and his daughter some time alone.

"Are you okay with this? With Kate and I?"

"Of course. Kate is awesome." Alexis grinned bouncing on the balls of her feet mirroring her father. Wrapping her up in his arms, Castle whispers "I'm so glad."

"Did you tell her you love her?"

"Yes and guess what, she loves me to."

"Yes, i do." Kate says, standing behind them with a identical smile on her face. They stand like that before Castle announces a celebratory breakfast.

"Castle, really? A celebratory breakfast?" Kate asked, one of her eyebrows raised in a questioning look as they follow him into the kitchen.

"Of course. I waited long enough for this and I'm going to make the most of it." He declares.

"Okay, we'll leave you too it Dad. Come on Detective." Alexis grabs her arm before dragging her away by the arm. Castle watches his two favourite ladies leave the kitchen. Love radiating of him as he catches the eye of his new love as she looks over her shoulder at him. Smiling, she turns back and allows herself to be led of by a certain little Castle.

**Follow, Review, Ignore. Do whatever you want.**

**Disclaimer: No i shall never own Castle but oh well. Leave it to the experts.**

**DT12**


	10. Chapter 9: Secret

**Sorry guys, it has been and I apologize. School is havoc but I guess so are many off your lives. Anyway, here is another chapter. Can't blame me for being sappy but when our favourite couple (besides Booth and Brennan) finally get together, you want to see how they go through the *Honeymoon faze*.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own ANY show just box sets. **

**Enjoy my fellow Casketteers (Like the musketeers)**

Chapter 9: Secret

It's been 3 hours, 23 minutes and about 49 seconds since they first kissed. 3 hours 12 minutes, 56 seconds since they started breakfast. 2 hours, 35 minutes and 24 seconds since they had their talk. 2 hours, 14 minutes and 14 seconds since the beginning of their secret.

_"Rick, we need to finish the talk we had earlier."_

_Nodding, Castle complies and sits, his left ankle resting in his right knee and his hands clasped in his lap. Next to him, Kate sits in a crossed leg position on the couch. Her fingers picking at the threads of the blanket that covers it. Neither knew where to start. The silence in the room grew deafening as they sat, shifting ever so slightly every minute. Snapping out of her thoughts, Kate decides to start._

_"Okay, well, we're together now, right?" Nodding in confirmation, Castle sits up straight preparing for the talk._

_"Urm, so i was wondering.. God I'm not good at this." Kate complies slightly, exasperation in her voice. Deciding to help her, Castle jumps in._

_"Kate, i know you aren't the best at the emotions, it isn't a bad thing. Don't worry." Castle reassured her as a scowl appears on her face. It softens though at the last sentence. "I love you and i respect anything you want or need so just ... say it."_

_Letting out a sigh Kate answers "Could we... could we maybe keep this between us for a bit. I don't mind Alexis or your mother knowing but if Gates finds out, well, that could be catastrophic." She emphasises on the catastrophic._

_"I understand Kate. So, you want to go slow then?" His face turns to questioning as he asks her._

_"Yes, that is what i am trying to say. Thank you." Kate drops her head in relieve. The tension slowly seeping from her body._

_"Kate." He grasps her hands in his. "I like the idea of this just being between us for a bit. I don't know how long i will last because at the moment i want to shout it from the rooftop." _

_Kate giggles slightly. "When we become exclusive, you can do just that."_

_The nine-year old on a sugar rush comes back to life before her very eyes. Bouncing on the balls of his feet like how Alexis was doing earlier, he grins widely. The boyish grin that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. Standing, she reaches up on her tip-toes and presses a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. After few moments they both pull away, wearing identical smiles._

_His face suddenly drops. "How the hell am i going to stop grinning when we go to work?" Kate's follows, the same thought running through her head._

Returning from the memory, Kate glances at the clock. Her smile carefully schooled under her work mask. Her eyes stay pinned on the clock watching the smallest hand tick slowly, in shuddered movements to every second. They had no new leads on their serial killer. Besides from the cards; his gender; his hand size and the type of person he goes for, there wasn't anything that could be considered useful.

An aroma she has become accustomed to wafts under her nostrils. Tearing her gaze away, she looks down and spots a steaming cup of coffee being placed on her desk by a familiar hand. A smile twitches at the corner of her lips as she sees the face off her partner/ boyfriend/ best friend standing in front of her, not even bothering to hide his grin.

Flopping down in _his _chair, Castle just says "I didn't see the point in hiding it. I couldn't stop smiling. You should see the looks I've gotten from the guys. I know I smile a lot but apparently, this smile," He points at the smile adorning his face. "Is way too weird. They think I'm on drugs or got laid, which of course the only person i intend to get laid by is you." He adds winking and placing a smirk upon his lips.

Kate released a laugh at the picture of the boys questioning Castle and his hopeless flirting. A thought pops into her head making her smirk, mirroring her boyfriend's. "Guess we'll just have to find a way to wipe that grin off. Privately." She whispers in his ear as she passes by, her delicate hand teasing his shoulder slightly. With that, she winks and walks away, sashaying to Detective Ryan's and Esposito's desk.

Castle sits there and watches her go. Tingles overtaking the nerves in his recently caressed shoulder. Her hips swaying sensously from side to side. He feels a tightening in his pants and fidgets, hoping no-one sees. _That woman will be the death off me but what a way to go. _He thinks before shutting his eyes and focusing on anything to get rid off his little problem. _Baseball. Dead body. Err. Mother. Ahh, there we go._

Sighing in relief, he stands and walks over to the three people who are huddled round a folder. "So, anything?" Kate grins at his voice and catches his eye. He glares in answer, mock annoyance at what she did. Smiling wider she turns back to Ryan, who directs his eyes quickly towards the folder acting like he hadn't seen what just happened between the duo. Clearing his throat, he speaks.

"Not much. However, the second victims name is Chrissie Banks. Age 25. We questioned neighbours around her flat and one of them saw her storm out of her to her, she heard shouting, sounding like a fight between her boyfriend and Chrissie."

"Boyfriend's name?" Kate asks.

"Ahh, a Phil Bogin. Aged 26. He was her long-term boyfriend and they recently moved in together 1 year ago."

"Address?"

"57A. They lived in a flat in Park Avenue, E 89th Street." He replies shutting the folder as he looks up.

Kate nods and turns to Castle. "Time to bring in the boyfriend."

Kate

"Mr Bogin. Kate Beckett and my partner Richard Castle. We've brought you in to talk about your girlfriend Chrissie."

"Is she okay? I mean, i haven't seen her since Friday."

"We talked to your neighbours. They claimed to have heard shouting coming from your apartment. What was it that you were fighting about?"

"Ermm, you know. Bills and money. That kind of stuff." Her eyes take him in, she can tell he is lying by the way his body is shifting in the chair as he says this.

"We can tell you're lying Mr Bogin. Do you know what happens to people who lie during an investigation? They can get charged with false evidence claim and interference in helping us catch his guy."

"Wait, this guy?"

"We are sorry to inform you that your girlfriend, Chrissie Banks was found murdered in an alley yesterday morning."

"Wait, what? Murdered? No, that can't be right."

"It is so i am going to ask you again. What were you two fighting about?"

"I.. she caught me in bed with another woman at the hospital where I work. Okay?" His eyes showed regret.

Kate feels anger bubbling up in her. _Why do people think it's okay to cheat? _Castle sits back, his mind running along the same train of mind.

"What happened after?"

"She stormed from the apartment. I followed but not after her. I headed down to the bar to grab a few drinks."

"Which bar?"

"The Old Haunt."

Castle sits up grinning at the name of his bar. Deciding to get an opinion on the bar, he asks "What is the Old Haunt like?" Kate shoots him a glare as Phil answers.  
"Ermm, it's a great place. Kinda like a speak-easy. Comforting and has a good atmosphere. What has that got to do anything with the murder?" Kate shoots another glare at the grinning fool beside her, before adopting a sweet smile.

"Sorry, Mr Bogin. My partner is an avid fan of the bar and wants to know what others think of it. So, if we looked through the logs, your name would be there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you for your time. Try to stay near so we can reach you with any news."

"Okay." Nodding, Kate and Castle walk him out. Once alone, Castle turns to Beckett. "He thinks my bar is good." He boasts. Followed by a little happy dance that involves him pumping his hands up and down in the air, index fingers pointed, while jumping in a circle. His legs moving like one might do if they had, lets say, a wedgie.

Laughing at the absurd jiggle, Kate shakes her head in mock defeat before going over to the guy's desks.

"Guys, Suspect says he was at The Old Haunt catching a few drinks after a fight with his girlfriend. Apparently, he had an affair with another woman. Can you run a check on her?"

"Sure Boss."

"Castle, since you own the bar. Can you look at the logs and get the security tapes to give to Esposito?"

"Course Beckett. I'll go down and get them now. You coming?" His eyes plead that she says yes.

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket."

Castle

As soon as they were out of the Precinct and inside the car, Castle leans over the console and wraps a hand around the back of her neck. "I need you." He whispers huskily. Kate turns her head at his words and meets his gaze filled with love and desire for a split second before his mouth is on hers. Soft lips brushing softly then getting harder as the passion rises.

Kate flicks her tongue against his lips begging him too grant her access. He does and now they are furiously fighting for dominance. Her hand curling in his dark hair. The other is cupping his face. Need and desire is now feeding their passion, lighting it up like a supernova building heat; getting ready to overwhelm the star.

Feeling the slight stubble that is growing, her soft fingertips scrape softly against his cheek. His hands are still buried in her luscious brown curls, tangling the fine hairs and locking her in place.

None of them want it too end but the lack of oxygen becomes too much. Pulling away slightly, their breaths come in rapid bursts. Each desperately trying to suck in air and to calm their arousal. Shutting her eyes, Kate tilts her forehead so it leans against his, their breaths fanning each others' faces.

"I've waited all day to do that." Castle confesses.

Kissing him again but softer Kate answers "So was I." Grinning, she pulls away and places the key in the ignition. Stepping on the gas, she pulls off the curb and into the busy streets of New York. She's focused on where they're going, he's focused on nothing but her. _God, I love you._

_Kate_

_How long is Castle going to stare at me for? I'm flattered but its so...its so intense. Creepy but in a good way. How does that even make sense but somehow, he makes creepy adorable. Still makes no sense._

Kate turns her head and looks into the startled eyes of Castle as he finds out he's been caught. "Can you stop staring?"

Castle quickly changes his posture into a more relaxed pose. "How can I?"

"Well, your brain sends signals to move your eyes and then you twist them away onto..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay Miss smartass. I understand but what I meant is how can I when there is nothing more beautiful than you?"

Kate blushes and tries to form a response. "We haven't been together for more than 3 to 4 hours and you've gone sappy."

"Can't blame me, love." He twists around as the Old Haunt gets nearer. If he hadn't, he would have noticed the widening of Kate's eyes at the endearment. _I actually like that. _

Stepping out, Castle quickly walks to Kate's side and opens the door knowing it will annoy her.

"Castle, I am perfectly capable of opening a door. I do have arms, you know?"

"Oh, I know and I have the perfect use for them." He winks before strolling into his bar. She waits for a moment, frozen before she grins wickedly and follows.

Castle

_Phil Bogan, Phil Bogan, Phil Bogan. _Castle stands with his hands on the desk. Looking down at the book of orders from the night of the second victim's death. Sighing in frustration, he looks up at Kate who is peering at him with curiosity painted on her face.

"Beckett, I've looked at the logs and Phil wasn't here. Unless he paid with cash then he has no alibi for the night of her murder."

"Right, we'll have to call the boys about the security tapes and see if they caught him on the camera but at the moment, he is a suspect."

"I don't know if he is the killer though. The first victim, he had no relation to and the real murderer is a guy that plans and chooses his victims randomly. Anyway, this guy wouldn't give us any chance to think it was him. Fight then murder? I doubt the person that committed this would make it as obvious as thought." His eyes crinkly in deep thought as he explains this.

"You're right but we still need to find out where Phil really was that night."

"I agree."

**You know the drill :)**


	11. Chapter 10: The Bogin Hunt

**Hey guys. How are you all? I decided that I would finish this chapter today as I'm ill. I've lost my voice and you have to admit, it's annoying. This is a little bit less a the case and Kate may be a bit different.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never going to own Castle. The only way i can own them is through DVDs.**

Chapter 10: The Bogin hunt

"Detective Beckett!" At hearing the sharp tone, the detective's head appears from behind the folder she was examining,the eyes that were on the pieces of information imprinted on the paper, turn to fall upon the owner of the voice. She stands up quickly to address their Captain.

"Yes sir?" Kate asks.

"Any leads?" Gates posture is rigid. It radiates superiority above others and she knows it.

"Not yet, sir but we have come up with how the killer works. We also have a false claim from Chrissie's boyfriend whose alibi does not check out."

"Okay. Tell me what you have." Gates orders, _this case is getting to everyone so the sooner we get it done, the quicker we can get on with our lives and no more innocent people will die._

"Well." Kate turns and points to the whiteboard. "We have a witness account that backs up Lanie's statement about how the killer is male. According to Sheila Fink who was there that night, a man was seen sitting in a dark corner of the club. He was covered in black clothes and looked like he did not want to draw attention to himself." She stops for a moment to check that Gates is still following. With the approving nod, she carries on. "Also, even though he picks his victim's at random, he plans. It is like he has accessibility to everything, knows every street, every alley, where every camera is. Whoever he is, he has the ability to get any resource he needs."

"Okay, I've got that. Now, what about this Phil Bogin I've been hearing about?"

"Phil Bogin is...was Chrissie's boyfriend. They had lived together for around about a year. We brought him in and interrogated him. Castle and I learnt that he has had an affair with..." Pausing, Beckett glances at the folder she was looking at before. _There it is. _"Cary Smith. A fellow doctor at the hospital. On the night Chrissie was killed, they had a fight which ended in Chrissie storming out. When we asked him what he did after, he claimed that he had gone to The Old Haunt." Before she could carry on, the woman standing before her interrupted.

"The Old Haunt? That is the bar that Castle owns, right?"

"Yeah, that is how we got the information back about Phil's alibi so quickly. His claim did not check out. He was not at the bar that night and I have sent Detective Ryan and Esposito to bring him in again. They shouldn't be too long." Hearing the ding of the elevator, they both look towards it. _Speak of the devil. Or should i say devil's._

"Beckett, we went to Phil's apartment and he wasn't there. We called family members and none of them had heard from him."

Beckett furrows her brows and opens her mouth to speak but no a single sound could come out before she was interrupted yet again.

"Yes, we called the woman, Cary, and she had no information either. We have no idea where he is."

Gates answers this time. "Alright, go through his accounts and see if he used his card today or took any money out. Anything."

"Yes sir." They all piped in still standing there.

"What are you doing? Get to work and catch this son of a bitch." _Did she just swear? _They all wondered.

At the incredulous glances and the shocked gazes the Captain was receiving, Gates spoke again. "Yes, i do swear now get to work."

Before she could finish her sentence, they all dispersed in different directions. "And Beckett." She called making one of the disappearing Detective's turn around. "Keep it up and make sure everyone stays safe."

Nodding, Kate leaves again. _She does care. _That tiny thought goes through her mind before Kate realised she was missing a valuable asset of hers.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she calls Castle. She is rewarded by his voicemail telling her she couldn't come to the phone. Not wanting to make a deal out of him not answering his phone for once, Kate decides to keep the message short. She waits for the beep of the voicemail before speaking in her business voice. "Castle, come to the Precinct, Phil's gone missing." Pressing the end call button, she returns it too its rightful place. Deciding to make a coffee, she turns to the machine. _Could be a long night._

_Castle_

Adding the last groceries to his basket, Castle heads to the cashier. Grinning widely at the spotty teenager in front of him, he lets his thoughts wander but keeps his eyes trained on the objects being scanned. The annoying beep of the scanner fades as he slips back into his mind.

_Hopefully tonight goes well, I don't want to mess this up. I know how hard this case has been and now i finally get the chance to use my powerful charm to distract her from being a cop even if it is for a few hours. This time, i actually get to touch her while doing this._

Bouncing excitedly, Castle realises the impatient voice calling him back out into reality. _Shame, i was enjoying where my thoughts were heading. _He grabs his wallet and pays the bored-looking kid as he holds his hand out impatiently. _No manners these days. _He sighs inwardly, glad that Alexis isn't like that.

Grabbing the bags, the author heads out to his car. On his way, he hesitates for a second as he sees a suspicious flash of black disappearing down an alley. _Focus, Rick. _Shaking his head, he carries on not noticing the cold eyes that follow him.

Chuckling darkly, the hidden figure grins at its prey. _Good luck Kate Beckett. When it is his turn, I'll make it so horrible that you will willingly give yourself to me. Watch out my dear. _Spinning around, they disappear quickly down the dark alley. Evil following them, obeying them. Like their own shadow. Getting ready to release and capture his prize.

Kate

"Castle, i see you finally got my message. What took you so long?" Kate questions the man who just entered the room.

"Tis' a secret never too be shared." He grins cheekily but that's normal Castle. It isn't till she looks into his eyes and sees the mischievous glint shining within that lets her know he is definitely up to something.

"Castle, tell me." She steps closer, the face she uses in an interrogation in place.

_She really is intimidating sometimes. I really do feel sorry for the suspects that face her unless they turn out to be a killer or good for nothing cheater. _

Straightening his back, Castle steps closer and leans in. Their noses brushing, eyes locked in a challenging stare as he speaks in a low tone. "No."

"Rick." She rolls her tongue when she says the _r _and emphasises the ck_. _"Tell me." She steps a bit closer, he mimics her action. Now their foreheads are nearly touching. Lips millimeters apart. Each breath they release brushing and mingling with the others.

"No." He answers again.

They stay in this place for 10 seconds before realising how close they were. Eyes flicker up and down into a voice breaks them and they whip away from each other. Blushing, Kate tries to tamper it down but fails. Both are trying to act like nothing happened while Ryan stands there with a smirk on his face. _Caught out. _Ryan just watches in amusement at their bad cover up. His mind forgetting the piece of information he just had.

Clearing her voice, Beckett decides to end the awkward silence. "Whatcha got?"

Dropping the smirk, the fellow cop racks his mind to figure out what he was going to tell them. After a little more, he finally knows. "Oh yeah. We found Phil Bogin. He took out a cash withdrawal a couple of hours ago from a bank near his apartment. The last time his card was used was at a strip club. He's most likely drowning his sorrows and guilt in alcohol and dancing women. I would take Esposito but you know what he is like. Especially since the Lanie thing."

"Smart choice. Well Castle. It appears we are going to go to a strip club. Don't get to excited." After Ryan left, Castle grins.

"The only thing i would get excited about at a strip club is if there was a murder or if i happened to be in a private room and who were the one giving me a strip tease." Winking he saunters off leaving a shocked Kate looking at him.

_Oh, I'll find a way to make that come true but he'll be the one stripping and i'll be the one doing the teasing. You're playing with a force far greater than yourself, dear. Just wait Castle. Just wait. _With a playful twinkle shining in her stormy green eyes, Kate grabs her jacket and follows. _Strip club time_.

Castle

Arrays of colours bounce of the dark purple walls. A crowd of men sit at the wooden tables surrounding the oval platforms. Each one cheering or waving as all kinds of woman twist and move around the tall metal poles. Music pounds, causing Detective Beckett and her partners eardrums to pop slightly.

Standing on tiptoes, her eyes scan the room, searching for their man. While he grins and watches the woman bending around, their bodies moving smoothly to the beat.

Looking up at him, Kate slaps his arm as she sees where he is looking. _Typical men. I can practically see the drool coming out from their mouths. _

"Castle, stop undressing them with your eyes and help me find Phil." She shouts loudly when blue eyes finally turn to look at her.

"Is the famous Detective jealous? Would you prefer my eyes to be undressing you instead?"

"I'm not jealous and yes, i would." _Two could play at this game_, Kate thinks. She winks and stalks through the crowd.

_Saucy. _That is the only word that can come to the famous writer who should be full of wierd and wonderful words. He watches as she saunters off, hips swaying teasingly at him like last time. Crossing his arms, he leans against a wooden pillar and looks at her. His eyes taking in her athletic body. Her jeans cling to her mile-long legs, leading down till they reach the 4 inch heels she wears on her dainty feet. Deciding to go up instead of down, he switches his gaze to the silky hair that trails down her back, stopping at the middle of her spine. Her soft curls painted in the vibrant colours coming from the lights hanging on the ceiling. caressing every curve off her delicate body, Castle feels a slight tightening in his jeans. Trailing back down, blue eyes meet a hand reaching out as if to slap her perfect behind. _Oh no, I'm the only person that is going to be able to do that._

Standing up, he walks quickly, determination fuelling him as he reaches the man. Knocking his hand away, Castle takes up a protective pose behind Kate. Shooting glares of anger, that he hopes are threatening, at the cocky man who was going to touch her. Shrugging slightly and grinning the blonde-haired man admits defeat and turns back to the dancer on the stage.

While he was staring at the arrogant fella, he didn't see the object he was protecting turn around and watch him with an amused look. "Castle?"

"Yeah." He turns sheepishly, waiting for the angry glare that will be shot his way. Instead, all he finds is the amused face of Kate Beckett peering at him, a slight smile on her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Urmm, err, he was, er, trying to touch your bum." He stutters slightly.

Chuckling quietly at how shy he is being, she just shakes her head and says "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have you found Phil?" She is still amazed at how he can quickly become a serious guy even though he was acting completely different before.

"Yes, he is sitting at a booth in the corner. It appears he is surrounded by a lot of beers."

"Well, let's go meet the drunk guy. Shall we?" He holds his hand out in front as a gesture that she goes first. Of course, she knows the reason for this but decides to let it go. _It's sweet that he is trying to protect me or more likely, my arse. Okay, the latter is a bit wierd but once again, i shall say that being wierd is Castle's thing. Anyway, focus Kate, back to the case._

Heading over to their run away, Kate pins him with a steely glare. "Next time you want to give us a fake alibi and then run off, try not to leave so many traces and to not make yourself look so guilty. We can always find where you are. You wasted valuable time that we could have spent going through the case to find you drinking yourself into oblivion."

Forcing him to stand up, she slaps handcuffs on his wrists and marches him through the crowd. It is a difficult task as the amount of alcohol he drank and his stumbling but she finally made it to the entrance. Looking behind, she spots Castle tripping over the many legs sticking out. She laughed as he got socked in the stomach by an old man waving money about.

When he finally made it, he just smiled with confusion written over his face at the laughter erupting from her. _What's so funny?_

She must have figured it out because she answered. "I think one of the men thought you were good-looking. Look at the waistband off your jeans." Kate carried on laughing but laughed even harder as Castle picked out the $50 bill and looked around. Trying to gain her composer as she is holding a drunk man and is on a job, she couldn't help but grin at the shocked look on Castle's face as he found who gave him the money.

A young man winked at him before returning to his friends. Castle quickly spun around and rushed out of the door.

"Guess you got a secret admirer." The laughing tone in her voice broke Castle from his current predicament.

"Well, i am ruggedly handsome so I'm not surprised."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say."

"I wasn't surprised."

"Right, of course you weren't. That face you pulled in there, that didn't look like you were surprised." Beckett sarcastic tone just makes him shoot a mock angry glare at her. She just grinned and sat Phil in the backseat.

"So, Beckett, it's nearing 6pm. How about we question this guy and head home?" Castle really hoped she would agree.

"Maybe. Depends if Phil here can give us any other leads."

"Okay. Well, let's go get him interrogated." _I really want this day to be over._

Hopping in the car, they sped off back to the precinct.

Castle

"Phil, why did you lie about where you were?"

"I-uh-I didn't want to sound like a jerk."

"So, not sounding like a jerk is more important than SOLVING A MURDER?" Kate stands up and slams her hands on the cold steel of the table. She was fed up off this guy and her patience was wearing thin.

"No, no, that's not what i meant."

"Where were you? Don't lie. I could have arrested you for false claim. I already warned you."

"I didn't want to lie but i don't want to sound like a jerk."

"ENOUGH WITH THE FLIPPING JERK STUFF." She moves in closer like a snake getting poised to strike at any moment. Castle touches her arm lightly and pulls her back into the chair. He can see that this frustration isn't just coming from Phil's stupid answers but from everything. "Beckett, calm down." His eyes are pleading as she looks down at him. Nodding, she takes a deep breath before returning to the man opposite them.

"Phil, one last time. Where were you on the night of the murder?"

Phil may have made some mistakes but he's not stupid. He looks into the furious eyes of the female detective before sighing and hanging his head.

"I went out and found a prostitute. I then proceeded to have sex with her. Happy?" _Jerk._

"No, I'm sure as hell not happy. What is wrong with people these days? Get into a fight and think it is their job to go have sex with another person because they need to relieve some tension. Chrissie was a caring woman by what i know. She helped the homeless and volunteered at charity events. Donated money to help causes. Even though she was shy, she was a strong-willed woman." Kate added one more finger when she said something. When she finished the list, she held her hands up and waved them in Bogin's face. " Want to know how i got this information? Every single friend of hers agreed. I spoke to charities that were said in her résumé that she helped out in and they also gave me that opinion." Kate was going into a rant now. Everyone could see.

"Right, thank you Phil. Next time, don't even think about lying to us." Castle interrupted before dragging Kate out of the room, across the hall and into the break room. Before entering, Castle nodded his head at Esposito, indicating that he should remove Phil from the building. Watching him walk off, Castle pulled Kate gently by the arm into the empty room.

"Beckett." He didn't get a response. "Beckett." Still no sign from her. "KATE!"

This caused her eyes to widen and look at him in shock. Smiling softly that he got her attention, he slid his hands slowly down her arms. When he reached he small ones, he held them tenderly.

"Kate, you okay?"

All she did was nod, even though she still felt some anger at the guys actions.

"Good, now come on. We didn't get anything useful so lets head home." Castle suggested softly.

"Yeah, sounds good." She gave in because she knew she wasn't behaving properly and knew Castle was concerned. "Let me just grab my coat."

"Sure." As she exited, Castle whipped out his phone and dialled his daughter.

"Hey dad." She answered cheerfully. She knew what was happening tonight and was glad for them.

"Hey sweetheart. Is everything sorted?"

"Yep. When are you getting home?"

"We'll be back in about 20-30 minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to Mia's house tonight so I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Sure Hun. I'll see you and thank you."

"No problem. Love you."

"Love you too." They disconnected and Castle had his phone in his pocket just in time because at that moment, Kate walked in.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The pair headed off towards his apartment.


	12. Chapter 11: Date

**I think strong T/ Light M but i don't know. This is my first time writing this certain thing. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it. Some more fluff and maybe a little smut.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Castle. Okay, in box set form but that counts right? No? Fine.**

Chapter 11: Date

A soft glow basks the room in its warm light. Candles flicker, causing shadows to sway and dance. Each one morphing into a unique picture. Red petals blanket the floor, making a trail which leads into one of the rooms. A table lays in the middle of the dining room, upon it two plates are placed on either side. Patterns swirl and twist around the delicate china. Wine glasses twinkle, reflecting all light occupying the room. A soft smell, distinctly like vanilla, fills the room in its sweet aroma.

A stunned Detective looks at the sight before her. Her mouth dropped slightly to form a silent "O", hazel-green eyes glittering. A man looks on, stunned at the scene as well. _Alexis and Mother did good._ Smiling, he looks down at Kate, her face a look of awe as she finally manages to pull her eyes away from the dim room.

"You like it?" He asks cautiously but he already knows the answer, it is written all over her face.

"I love it." She manages when her mind allowed her to form coherent sentences. "How?" The question comes out in a quiet breathy tone. Kate's thoughts had turned questioning as she knows this must have taken forever to fix and he was with her all day.

"My magical powers." Lifting up his hands, he waves his fingers like a magician might do in front of her face. Eyes narrow slightly at him at this. "Okay, two certain family members of mine may have helped. But it doesn't mean I don't have magical powers." He waggled his index finger as he adds the last part quickly.

Snorting slightly, his companion looks like she does believe him. Shaking his head, he grabs her jacket and places it on the rack before asking her to remove her shoes. Eyes narrow further so he offers up an explanation. "I thought you would enjoy feeling the soft petals. They feel divine, I picked them out." Grinning proudly at this, he puffs out his chest in a typical male way when they feel as though they have earned their will to be a man.

Shaking her head, she chuckles slightly at his macho act but complies to his request. Placing the heels by the door, she takes the outstretched hand this dazzling man is holding out to her. Stepping gracefully onto the red pat, she moans at the soft sensation they give to her feet.

Blues eyes watch her carefully and widen slightly at her moan. Swallowing hard, he tugs her hand and wills the dirty thoughts away. _Back away, you foul visions. You can come back later. I kinda want to have a nice first date with the woman beside me._

Pulling out her chair, Castle gestures for her to sit down. Usually Kate would roll her eyes at this gesture but she can't help but smile in appreciation at his gentlemanly act.

"Here you go. I hope you are fine with Spaghetti Bolognese?" It comes out more of a question than a statement.

Nodding in confirmation, she watches him walk towards the kitchen. Sighing, she takes in the scene around her. _It really is beautiful. He never ceases to amaze me. To be honest, i always thought we would go to a restaurant or something like that for our first date. I'm on a date with Richard Castle. My favourite author, the man who helped me when he wasn't even around and had no idea who I was. I wonder if he will ever stop surprising me. _Returning back to reality, Kate's eyes open in time to see Castle walk back in with a covered plate and a bottle of wine. Added to give the ideal waiter look, on his arm a tea towel was placed.

Looking over at her relaxed form, Rick smiles inwardly as he realises this is going to be one of the best dates he has ever had and at the way she drinks him in. Deciding to go with the devoted date approach, he walks towards her and places each object in the centre of the table. Sitting down, he grabs the wine and offers some to Kate.

"Yes, thank you, Rick." Watching him tilt the silky, crimson liquid. Eyes zoning in on the strong hands that look like they could cause serious damage but still be tender and gentle. _I wonder how they will feel on me. _Blushing slightly at the images, she quickly switches to watching the glass fill up. When it is half full, he pulls away and pours some into his cup.

Glancing up, he smiles at her when their eyes lock. Remaining there for a few seconds, he finally registers the spicy spell of their food. Breaking the spell, he reveals what is on the plate with a flourish. "There you go malady."

"Thank you kind Sir." She replies, chuckling again at his antics.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Picking up the prongs, he scoops some onto each of their plates, both grinning at being in each others presence.

Castle

An hour later, both were relaxing on the sofa. Their hands clasped over their stomachs, each full.

"Thank you Rick." Kate said, breaking their silence.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Castle mumbled into her hair, breathing in her cherry scent.

"Not just for this. For everything." He lifted his head at this and smiled.

"No, thank you for everything."

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything." Castle retaliated before leaning in to kiss her. A soft, sweet peck turned into another, then maybe a few more, okay, a lot more until they were both lying on the couch with Castle on top and Kate beneath him.

Tangling her fingers in the short hair at the back of his neck, she moaned slightly into the kiss. The swift entrance of his tongue into her mouth igniting a fire in her. At first it was a pile of sparks but now it had bloomed into a bonfire.

Castle trailed his hands over her body, tracing her perfect curves. The rough texture of his fingers burned into her skin as they slipped under her shirt. Fondling the smooth skin of her stomach. Deciding to take initiative, Kate grasps them hem of his shirt and tugs slightly. _Message received. _Castle follows her plan and pulls his shirt over his head. Her eyes widen at the toned chest that has been revealed. _Who knew a guy that sits writing stories all day could look like this? _Dragging her nails softly across it, she memorizes the muscles and sensitive spots. Feeling him shiver above her she grins and looks at his boyish/handsome face.

Electrifying blue eyes look down at her, darkened with want and lust for her. Gasping slightly at the intense stare, she can tell her eyes are reflecting the same thing. Lifting one of her hands back to his neck, she pulls he head back down. Lips meet again, passionate dances as they battle for dominance. In the next few minutes, another article is laying in the corner of the room; Kate's shirt.

Bending his head, Castle sucks and licks down her neck, trying to find the spot that will elicit more of those sounds she has made. Ending at the part of her body where throat meats shoulder, he nips and sucks forcefully.

Feeling the point of his teeth nicking her skin, Kate's body arches off the body. Her breasts pressing against his chest. Taking this chance, his fingers slip round her waist and up to the clasp of her bra. Deftly unlocking it, he pulls the loose fabric away and sits up to straddle her. Looking down at this goddess before him, he sits shell-shocked. Her soft voice breaks through the silence.

"Eyes are up here." Her eyes twinkle with amusement at the look of shock on his face.

"You're beautiful." He declares when he can form a proper sentence. Her face gains a light pink blush. Smiling, he leans down and grasps a breast in one of his hand. Thumb flicking over the brown dusted nipple. She moans in appreciation. Desire swirls in her orbs, Castle only gets a glance before his mouth joins his hand, deciding that he was being unfair to the other, his right hand toys with it. Teasing her.

Nails clawing at his muscular back, her eyes slam shut in pleasure. Body arching involuntarily to his greedy mouth which as now switched to the other milky firm globe. Smiling at her reaction, Rick carries on relentlessly.

Pulling his head away from her Breasts, she looks him in the eyes. "Bedroom." As soon as that one word escapes from her mouth Castle is standing with her legs and arms wrapped around him like a vine.

Stumbling towards the room, they sneak kisses on the way. Finally making it through the door, he slam it shut. Laying her down on the soft sheets of the double bed, they resume kissing.

Curious fingers travel down to the buttons of her jeans. Opening them, he tugs down the zipper. Getting ready to pull them down, an uninvited noise breaks them from their passion-filled daze.

_Bring, Bring, Bring. _

Each groaned in defeat at the shrill noise. Sighing, Kate is the first to break out of their haze.

"Rick, as much as I would like to continue this, i need to answer the phone. It could be important."

"Nooo." He whines in response.

"I know, I hate it too." Pushing slightly at his chest, he let's go. Groaning in hate at the phone, Castle flips down on the bed. Hands covering his eyes, his mind throws a little tantrum. Kate looks at him before grabbing her phone from the undone jeans that are clinging to her legs.

"Beckett."

On the other side of the phone, Esposito can hear the annoyed tone in her voice. Wondering what had got her all worked up, he answers quickly.

"Beckett, it's Esposito. Another body was found."

"In broad daylight?" _ Why in daylight? Unless..._

"Yeah, he's getting impatient. Lanie is examining it now." _Knew it. He wants to reach the deadline faster than we thought._

"Where was it?"

"Behind a shop called New Land in W 29th Street."

"Alright, thanks Espo. I'll get Castle and we'll be there."

"Okay. See ya Boss and sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing." Smirking at this, he hung up the phone. Slipping the cruel device into her pocket, she re-buttons her jeans. _Why now? I was enjoying that._

Kate turns to the moaning Castle. "Rick, Esposito called. We've got a body."

"Really? Now? I hate Esposito at the moment."

"Yes now and it isn't his fault that some guy decided to commit a murder. Come on." Kate grasps his hands and pulls him into a sitting position, pecking his lips and leaning her forehead against his for a moment before swaying out of the room, in search of her bra and shirt.

Castle looks down at the rumpled sheets and sighs. _This is not what i had planned. I wanted a night for us but the bloody killer stopped it. It's like he knows._

Standing up, he follows Kate. Picking up his shirt, he turns to find her already dressed. Putting it on, he grabs his jacket and slips on his shoes. "This is not what i had planned." He tells her, rushing around the room and blowing out the remaining candles.

"Rick, when we do it. Nothing is going to get in the way next time but first, we have a case to attend to."

Finally ready, he walks up to her and sweeps her into a passionate kiss, leaving them both a bit glassy-eyed and rumpled.

Clearing her throat, Kate manages to speak. "Urm, yeah, crime scene. Lets' go." Nodding mutely, he opens the door and they head out into the sunset.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. The idea was rattling around in my head and I thought, hey, let's make Castle be romantic. Anyways, crime scene up next soon. I promise.**


	13. Chapter 12: Victim 3

**Not my best Murder but i hope it's okay. I had a hard time coming up with another game but i saw it on TV and thought I would try it. However, the TV version isn't as violent and painful. It is a little different from the rest but that is shown in Chapter 11. Hint: It has something to do with time of day.**

**Anyway, another chapter up. Woo. I love the reviews and to everyone following and making it their favourite, thank you. I'm going to be cheesy and say you made my day. :D This is a shorter one by the way. Okay, I'll stop boring you with this dreadful Authors notes. Wait, still not done.**

**Disclaimer: Nopetty nope.**

**See ya later,**

**Nutmeg (It's a nickname my friends decide to call me as the first part of my name is in it. No, it is not NUT. The nut is because I'm crazy. What are they talking about?)**

**Okay, you may read the story now. :)**

Chapter 12: Victim #3

_Ding. _The chime above the opening door awakens the young female behind the counter. Head snapping up, she looks towards the open door. A light breeze sweeps in, causing slight shivers to dance down her spine. Brown eyes seeking for anything that could have opened the wooden blue door. _Must have been the wind. _

Turning her head, she looks down at her watch. _ Only 30 minutes to go. _

Twirling one of her brown locks around her finger, she shuffles on the stool. _Crash. _The loud sound bounces around the small shop. The girl freezes, eyes wide. Standing quickly, she goes to check what had fallen. Rounding the last corner for the aisle at the end, she finds the CCTV camera lying on the floor. Its wires sliced through. The slivers of metal are pointing out in all directions, erupting from the coloured plastic covered tubes. _What the hell? _"Hello?" She calls out. No answer.

She looks around again, her mind trying to make sense of what could have caused this. She was an intelligent one. In a matter of seconds, she knew this was done deliberately. Whirling around, she walks quickly towards the door but comes to a halt when she sees it is closed again.

_Crash. _Another bang comes from across the room. A flash of black passes her vision. Hesitantly walking towards the source of the noise, she keeps her eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Nothing.

Another camera lay on the floor, its lens broken and the cables torn out. _There's no more camera's left. I've got to get out of here. _She navigates quickly through the aisles, her sandals getting lost on the way to her escape.

Another flash of black followed by a sound suspiciously like glass breaking causes her to pause, only for a second, before she runs to the staff room. _Why did i pick this shift? It must be one of the others playing a prank on me as they know I'm here alone._

Pain erupts from her foot making her instantly lift it up. shrieking in shock, the girl looks down and isn't ready to see what she shall see. The dim lighting makes it hard for her to check it properly but she soon adjusts. Her face pales, bile rising in her throat for there, a large jagged piece of glass is sticking out, her skin puckered around it. Blood trickles from the impaled right foot, the glass prevents it from pouring in waterfalls. The sharp corners are digging into . A crushed plastic cup lays beneath her. She zones out, blocking any noise coming from the outside world.

Breathing in sharply, tears fill her eyes as the pain becomes unbearable. Shock prowls through her mind, creeping around her small, hourglass body. It bites and takes control of her nerves, one by one, a slow process until she is frozen.

She wants to cry; sob uncontrollably and scream for help but she can't open her mouth. She doesn't react when the lights flicker on, allowing her to get a better look. The blood is seeping out quickly. Using all her will power, she drags her eyes away and looks at the room they call the staff area.

Gasping slightly, she feels like she is living a nightmare. Written on the floor in large letters it says _HAVE FUN! _Realising what it is referring to, her mind creates the chances of her not getting hurt. Very low by the looks of it.

Plastic cups cover the floor. Side by side they lay, unknown horrors beneath them. Not wanting to take any chances, an idea pops into her head. Checking her pockets for her phone, she panics when she can't find it. _Dammit, I left it at home on charge. What am I going to do?_

She thinks quickly, her mind racing at incredible speeds. Head whipping up, she twists herself around. Her small hands gripping the doorway, applying a twisting motion in her upper torso and adding some strength, she manages to spin on her left foot.

Trembling, she lifts her mangled foot farther from the ground and hops back towards the counter, pain exploding at every jolt. Breathing hard, the brunette is determined, she needs to get that phone. Her face is beetroot red, from the effort of dragging herself using her arms and one jelly-fied leg.

Crooked fingers claw desperately for the phone. Reaching blindly as she keeps her eyes focused on the front of the shop. Toys lay on the floor, glass broken. It's a mess. _How did I not hear anything? Oh yeah, I was going out of my mind. Still am. _The last thought is the result in her returning to the present. Tearing her brown eyes away, she looks at the counter. _No phone? What the hell? _

A chuckle erupts from in front of her. Looking up slowly, she comes face to face with a black clothed person holding a black leather bag. "Are you okay?" A deep husky voice comes from the masked figure. His tone feigning concern.

Swallowing roughly, she stands petrified. A feeling similar to dread pulses through her.

"I see you've cut yourself. Maybe I can help?" It speaks again. Its voice menacing, she hops back slightly but whimpers at the pain.

Tilting his head to the side, he assesses her. Squinting at the small name tag, he gets her name: Bella.

Looking for the factors he likes to elicit from his victims, he leans closer, taking in every inch of her. The wide eyes conveying fear. Check. Blood. Check. Athletic body. Check. Around twenties. Check. Trembling. Check. _Perfect, she appears ready. Too bad she isn't . Guess I'll just have to make her._

It remains silent as he looks at her and she glances at the door, willing someone to walk through. Registering the closed blinds, she accepts that there is no way she is going to be seen. The acceptance increases when she spots the closed sign. Taking a deep breath, the woman tries to speak. The tension is rising. "Who are you?"

"You can call me the witch or Kind of Nightmares. And you, my sweet dear are Alice. Too bad your seven Dwarfs aren't here too safe you. Or your Prince. Actually, no-one is here. How does that make you feel? Being at the complete mercy of the one who shall kill you. Maybe I can take your heart afterwards. Isn't that what happened in the story?" He questions.

"Y-y-yes. W-why m-m-me?" She stutters in a near whisper. _ Hmm, not as vocal as the last one. Still, can't back out now._

"You, my dear, resemble the young girl in the story, obviously. You hair is a very dark brown, almost black." He reaches over a twirls the lock she was playing with, around his finger. His dark eyes gazing, almost lovingly, at it. "You're skin is the perfect pale. Silky smooth. The flesh will part like a knife through butter. Well, your skin will part like a knife through skin. Literally, because that is what I'm going to do." The excitement coming from him makes her grimace. She flinched at the rough fingers brushing against her cheek. Stroking; caressing it softly. "Your eyes express everything you're feeling. Your big, round doe-like eyes. The softest shade of brown. It's amazing that anything could resist you."

Her leg is starting to ache, shaking slightly, not just at the pressure but at the cold trembles racking her body. He notices.

"You look like you're in pain. Here, have a drink." Handing her the water, she knows she shouldn't drink it but if it's poison, she knows it's the only way out of this heel-hole. Taking a gulp, he just grins at her. The water trickles down, the cool liquid soothing her rough throat. Making the mistake of looking down, she comes face to face with a puddle of blood. No wonder she feels tired. The blood from her foot has picked up speed and quantity. She must have lost a pint or 2 by now.

"Here, have an apple. It is good for the shock." Grabbing the apple, she pays no attention to the man before her. Biting into it, a strange taste covers her taste buds. Examining it, she grins inwardly. _Finally, it's over. _

Inside it, a light shade of orange filled with small black dots is hidden beneath. He looks on, appraising her for her eagerness.

"Thank you for making this easy. It has been a pleasure knowing you Bella."

Her shakes increase. Their power causing her to nearly fall. Walking round the corner, he grasps underneath her shoulders and drags her behind the door. Closing it with his foot, he closes them off from the world.

**Different? Yes. This idea was rattling around after I read Deja dead by Kathy Reichs. The idea didn't come from the book but it just ignited it. Anyway, there you have it. Up next, a crime scene awaits. (Spooky fingers) Is it working? Nope, isn't working. Yeah, I'm going to shut up now.**


	14. Chapter 13: Seek

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. I know you get this a lot but with school and tons of things, I've been held up. I'm trying to sign up for as many volunteering spots as possible so if any of you happen to be going to the Arundel Fair on the 22nd of July to the 26th, My friends and I will be manning a Arts and Crafts stall. It would be great if you could donate or anything. Anyway, that's are little secret.**

**Disclaimer: Never will, no matter how much I want to but I think I can survive.**

**This one is based on the crime scene. Next chapter will continue a bit more on this one. More twisted games to come and of course Caskett.**

**Nutmeg**

Chapter 13: Seek

They stand together, looking at the morbid sight that is propped up against the cold, brick wall of the shop. Investigators are rushing around, trying to gather up as much of the scene as they can. Police surround the entrance, standing beyond the tape to prevent the curious civilians of New York from catching their daily gossip.

Flies buzz around the mangled torso. Flying into anything that gets close. Swatting at one every second, the men Detective's push closer, needing to get a closer look no matter how gristly it is.

Lanie is squatting near the shredded body. Her eyes taking it in. _You can't do this kind of job if you don't have a strong stomach._

After years of being in this line of work, the smell is non-existent to her. The fetid, sweet stench is one so powerful, it is hard to overcome. As an ME, you can see the worst things, the things that show the aftermath of the finding process, things that should never be seen but it happens. Anyone from a Doctor to a Policeman to a random civillian can see these things. How are bodies usually found? The unfortunate stumble upon them. Some are lucky, they get the bloodless, non-violent murder or accident but others, others are just unlucky.

Changing back into professional mode, Lanie memorizes the way the body has been left.

A large, black patch is splashed onto the pavement, the weather causing it to dry up quickly. The sliced body part appears to be a female torso due to the cartilage found in the breast area. The shoulders are smoother and rounder than a mans which are usually broader and show strength. However, they still own a strong, independent look as if this girl was used to standing tall, keeping her head in the air and has an emotional strength that many don't seem to have.

Her chest has been cut lengthwise, a smooth slice from the headless throat to above the belly button. Her clothes were still on when it was made. Her breasts droop slightly, dragging the two halves of skin either way, separating them further. The muscle structure and any organs still inside could be seen. From the intestines which were slightly hanging out to the lungs and heart, still enclosed in the bone prison. A cardiovascular organ that would normally beat in a live body is trapped inside a lifeless mess. Abandoned and useless.

The sporadic tissue is still there, holding many of the bodies mechanics together. Each muscle was well-developed indicating a regular amount of exercise. No degenerative tissue could be seen. _This girl was young. Between 20-30, maybe. I'll get a better look at the lab and when I actually have some more body pieces. _

Everything appeared to be fully developed, emphasising Lanie's guess of age.

The jeans are still in place, a normally dark blue pair of waist-high jeans are now stained to the point of no return. A belt holds them up, a belt buckle saying saucy in large red letters. _I think I could have liked this girl. _This girl, just by a rotting presentation of blood and destructed body parts seems to be Lanie's younger self. The saucy and independent ME examiner matching the young, saucy and independent shopkeeper.

Taking a once over on the body, Lanie signals to CSU to have the body part packed up and sent to her lab.

"Lanie." She stands up and meets the annoyed eyes of Kate and her partner.

"Hey girl." Lanie answers in her typical fashion. "Hey writer-boy."

Castle huffs at this but lets it slide knowing she was just playing with him. "To think you are my favourite Medical Examiner. I think I might have to change that if you keep going on like this." He grins at her, betraying his exasperated tone.

"So, Lanie, what have we got?" Kate breaks in. Her eyes flickering between the body and the duo in front of her.

"Well, all we have at the moment is the torso and the pelvis. It has an incision in the middle. Headless. I can determine it is a girl and was aged between 20 and 30 years old but that's all so far. When I get her back to the lab, I should be able to determine who she is and see if there was any traces of evidence left on the body."

"Okay, and what did you mean by we only have a torso and a pelvis?"

"Girl, you may not like this but it seems as though he is playing another game. A childhood favourite by the looks of it."

"What game?" Castle asks.

"I have a feeling that it could be hide and seek. Also, I found another card laying next to our John Doe. I've given it to CSU so they can try to find evidence and figure out what that damn message says."

"Mmhmm, that's victim number 3. So, that means that there are only 10 people left including myself." Kate turns to Castle as she speaks.

"We've really got to try harder." Castle replies.

"You don't think we haven't tried? We keep on trying but whoever this is has a better intellect than most killers out there. How many more need to die before we catch him, if we even catch him. It could be a week, it could be a month before someone I care about is taken. Then, in that moment of grief, that's when he'll strike." Beckett takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

Castle just stands there, eyes wide in shock. The normally calm and collected Kate Beckett he knew has changed. Not in a bad sense but the amounts of outbursts she has had, he feels worried.

In front of them, Lanie stands with her arms crossed. Eyes are assessing them critically. She takes in the rumpled clothes of her best friend. She can see 2 buttons undone on her blouse, a slight lipstick smear, hair is a little ruffled but not that noticeable if you don't look closely, a small bruise is starting to form on her neck, _a Hickey?_ and her eyes hold some annoyance and is that...frustration, not just at the case but it looks like it is a bit more personal than that._ Sexual Frustration?_ Looking at Castle, she can also see that his appearance is a little less than his spick and span look. Normal gel hair looks as though something has been dragged through it many times. His shirt is untucked and could that be what I think it is..._another lipstick stain, that smudge at the corner of his mouth. Holy Crap. Imma slap that girl for not telling me, I want, no I need details. Wait, it looks as though they were doing something involving a lot of grabbing. Making out? Ermm, what else involves messing up the others appearance? Oh crap, they were about to have SEX, finally. Oh wait, oooh, I feel sorry for them. Years of pent-up sexual tension must be killing them unless they've already slept together but it stills seems as though that tension is between them. Oh god, they were totally about to...oh, I've got to get this sorted out. I can't bear it any longer with these too sharing those secret glances when the other isn't looking. Time for the group to meet again._

Snapping out of it, she smiles knowingly at Kate who answers with a confused look. As Kate looks closer she can see a bit of that mischievous smirk, Lanie always gets when she is going to do something or knows something that she shouldn't. _Oh no, maybe she knows. _

Glancing to Castle, she takes in his appearance for the first time from leaving the loft. _Is that my lipstick? Oh god, his hair. That looks as though somebody has tangled their fingers through it. If he looks like that then what must I look like? He did more to me so I must look just as bad. We're supposed to be good at this hiding thing but it seems we are not._

Kate returns her attention back to Lanie and adopts a confused ,innocent expression which doesn't go unnoticed by the woman in front of her. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabs Castle gently and pulls him towards the two Detectives standing by the scene.

"Ryan, Esposito. What have we got?"

"Too early to tell but it seems that the body was dragged through the shop and out here. Come on, we have something to show you." Ryan points to the back door of the shop. Nodding, the foursome head towards the crowd of investigators standing by the door.

A blood smear stains the checkered tile floor. Crushed plastic lays strewn across it, shiny shards of glass are found hidden beneath. Taking a cautious step into the room, Beckett examines the door. Splintered wood surrounds the area of the silver handle.

"Guys, look at the door. The splintering shows us that it was kicked by a large force, also the crack runs from the middle, halfway up the door."

"So, if he kicked the door, it means that his hands were full." Castle counters.

"Maybe he was carrying the body. That means the girl had too have been injured in the shop." Esposito cuts in.

"Most likely the front area because the blood splatter shows us that besides from the splatter of blood, no more puddles were found in this room. Only that trail which leads through this mess." Ryan examines the floor as he speaks.

"Okay, let's have a look in the front." They nod and follow Kate into the next room. The first thing that catches her eye is the large puddle on the floor.

"I'm guessing this is the area that she was injured. From the size, it doesn't seem to be from a large wound but from a cut most likely from the glass we found crushed. After 10 minutes, it would have gained a steady flow and caused this to appear. If it were an open wound, there would most likely be more blood." A thoughtful expression blankets her face. All frustration forgotten as she finds herself immersed into her thoughts.

"Hey, Detectives. We have something." Shaun from earlier calls to them.

"What have you got?" Castle begins to ask as he walks over. Kate follows. Her pace is quick as she approaches. Esposito and Ryan leave to go and look at the cameras on the floor.

Shaun just points into a gap between two books. Peeking out from within, 5 fingers are shown. The thumb is on the left side of the hand, palm facing down. It's a right hand.

"Right, get this back to Lanie. We can pull some fingerprints off it and finally get an identification."

"Will do Detective." He begins the process of bagging it up.

"So, Beckett. What do you think?" Castle questions.

"Right now, I think we should get back to the Precinct and wait for any information from CSU or Lanie."

"Good idea. I'll let Alexis know a case has come up."

Nodding, Kate watches as he takes his phone out and walks outside, getting away from the rustling coming from the moving bodies.

"Boys, I'll see you at the Precinct. Try and see if you can get anything from the footage."

"Yes boss." They chime together.

Satisfied, Kate heads outside. Scanning the scene, she makes sure everything is secured. Giving small nods to everyone she passes, she heads towards Castle who is just ending the phone call.

"Yep, Love you to Sweetheart. I'll be back later. Thank you for helping again, even if it didn't end like I planned, I'm glad we done it. Yes, I do. I'm sure she is the one. I know. Love you." Unknown to him, Kate stood behind him, a grin lighting her features.

"Hey Castle." Jumping slightly at her voice, he twists around slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Ready to leave?"

"Oh, yeah. Shall we?" He sticks out his arm. Linking hers through his, she grins.

"We shall."

**Okay?**


	15. Chapter 14: First

**Hey guys, sorry that this is so short but hey, everyone gets busy once in their life. Okay, maybe more. Also, I apologize for taking so long aswell. This one features a little more Castle and Beckett.**

**Disclaimer: What is the point of me doing this? I will never own it. There, I finally convinced myself but I'm still going to do this because girls' gotta have a little hope.**

**Chapter 14: First**

Back at the Precinct, the pair were both in their respective seats. Beckett was hunched over her desk, looking through the paperwork Ryan had delivered half an hour ago. Glancing to her side, she watches as Castle plays on his phone. A look of pure concentration imprinted on his face. She looks at the crinkle that have gathered round his eyes as he scrunched them up in the same way he does when he grins. Which is a lot.

Shaking her head, she averts her eyes to the piece of paper on the desk in front of her. The detective has everything imprinted in her head that is on it but she won't stop reading it. Over and over. Her brain trying to find a loophole but so far, the building is clean from any DNA or evidence from their killer. Sighing in frustration, Kate leans back in her chair.

Lifting up his head at this, Castle shoots her a concerned look.

"Don't worry." Beckett waves him off.

"Beckett. I'll always worry." Castle replies simply. Seeing the sincerity swirling in his cerulean eyes, she gives him a small smile. In return, she receives a warm smile back. Sighing, she decides to tell him what is plaguing her mind.

"It's just, it has barely been a week and yet, whoever is trying to find us has already killed 3 girls. How is he doing it so quickly?" Questioning eyes full of anguish and sadness looks over at him.

"Well, we already know he is smart, don't we?" She nods her head slightly. "We also know that he is a planner. Maybe he has OCD. Maybe he has a journal in which he records his murders in." Understanding sweeps over her as she tilts her head slightly, encouraging him further. "He knows what is going to happen. Even if his first plan didn't go right, he always knows another route and hiding place to commit a crime." By this time, Castle was pacing back and forth near the desk.

"He also knows where every camera is and how to escape being seen." The crime-solving pairs minds merge as they throw ideas to one another.

"Yes." Castle clicks his fingers, triumph in his face. "The cameras in the store. Their wires were cut but it doesn't mean the footage wasn't automatically saved. No-one could be fast enough to escape the chance of being seen."

"We'll also get an idea of how he works and maybe that could help us narrow our suspects down." Grinning, they head off to find Esposito and Ryan.

Castle

"Yeah, we've gone through the first tape which was found at he end aisle. All we found was a quick flash of black before the video died. We may get more on the next tape because this one wasn't facing the door. Instead, it was facing the desk. You may want to have a look but all it has is the girl sitting on the stool looking bored. At 5 minutes, she seemed to sit straight up."

"If you look at her face, you can quickly see her eyes dart to the other side of the room." Ryan carried on, replaying the part he was talking about.

"Whoever did this was fast and very, very sneaky." Esposito concluded.

"Right, so the next thing for Beckett and I to do is run the face through the employees and manager and see if we get a hit."

Nodding, Esposito and Ryan leave to go hunt down their second tape.

"Or, we could just ask the manager if we could look at the work shifts." Kate inserted, looking at him.

Castle nodded. _Better idea. _Slipping into a small grin he holds out his arm. "malady, would you care to join me to this investigation?"

"Y'all know I would." She says, slipping into a Texan accent before hooking her arm though his. Grinning wildly at her playfulness, they begin to walk.

Kate

1 hour later, they had finally been able to return home. Exhausted, they both walked slowly into the apartment. The smell still prominent in the dark apartment. Flicking the light, they squint slightly, both taking in the sight of the tidy room.

"I guess Alexis got home earlier than I thought."

"It wasn't Alexis, Darling." Martha waves in. A steaming cup in her hand.

"Hello Mother." Castle greets her with a small hug.

"Hello Martha." Kate smiles from her spot, waving slightly.

"Hello Dear. I must say, when I walked in, wow. If only I had a man who would do this. I heard from Alexis that something came up so I thought I would clean it up. I thought you may be tired so you can head right to bed." Martha explains as she sees her sons questioning gaze.

"Thank you." He pecks her cheek before holding out his hand to Kate. Her overnight bag held in his other hand.

"Thank you Martha," Kate calls behind her as she and Castle head towards his bedroom.

"No problem," is the answering call as Martha stands smiling at the disappearing duo. "It's about time." She mutters to herself before leaving the living room.

The click of the door is the only sound that is heard as they walk in. After changing, they both collapse on the bed, spooned together as they fall into a peaceful sleep, everything but each other disappeared.

Kate

He gazed at the beautiful woman laying beside him. His eyes roaming, caressing her perfect features. Each lost in their own world.

_Bring Bring Bring!_

Castle groaned before grasping blindly for the offending item. The dark room making it hard for him to find it. After a couple of seconds, he felt the cool plastic box vibrating. Flipping open the phone, he answers. "Castle."

"Why hello there Castle. Should I be worried that you are answering my best friends phone at 5am in the morning?" The teasing in her voice let Castle know who exactly it was. Blushing slightly, Rick yanks the phone away from his ear before glancing at it. _Definitely Kate's phone._

"Ermm, what do you want Lanie?" He snaps quickly, hoping to avoid the question.

"Well, writer-boy, I'm calling to talk about the case. I know Kate is there so pass my girl on." Giggling slighty into his warm shoulder, Kate reaches for the phone, alerting Castle she is awake.

"Hey Lanie." Trying to act like nothing happened.

"Mmmhmm, don't try to act like nothin' happened 'cause girl, we gonna have a good chat about this." Kate could almost see the smirk and raised eyebrow that would silently tell her that there is no way to get out of this.

"Fine. We will, now what did you need. It's 5am in the morning and we had a late night." She mumbled into the phone. Castle lays next to her, his fingers stroking in light circles on her smoot stomach. Leaving trails of fire.

"Well, Esposito asked me to call you as he knows you won't shout at me for waking you up."

A small snort escapes her. Castles' eyes widen at the sound before grinning at the adorable noise."He got that right. So, what did you want?"

"They've assessed the video and will tell you the results in the morning."

"Is that all they wanted to call for?" Now she was frustrated at their silly decision. _This could have waited 2 more hours, I was finally having a peaceful sleep._

"I believe so and you're lucky Esposito got scared otherwise they would have found out about this little thing between you and Castle a lot sooner than you want."

"I agree. Night Lanie." She says into the phone.

"Night Beckett and remember, we are so gonna have that talk."

"Night Lanie." Castle booms into the phone.

"Night Writer-boy."

"Writer-Man." He huffs. Smirking slightly, Kate raises herself to his ear.

"I'm sure you are." Before winking and saying goodbye once again to her dear friend. He blinks stunned at her words before sweeping her up into a kiss. Their fingers exploring as the passion rises. _Kate. Bed. Night. Kissing. Finally able to touch. _Are the only things running through his head as they lay together.

His arms wrap around her before he pulls back slightly. Questioning shining in his eyes.

Kate gazes into them, reading the emotions inside. The blue eyes almost black with want but twinkling with love and gentleness. The questioning stands out._ I want this and he wants it. God. i need him now and forever.  
_

Leaning into him, she whispers the one word which will change the entire course of their relationship. "Yes."

**I know, I know, Kind of short but my laptop had some technical difficulties as one would say. **


	16. Chapter 15: Show

**I know, I'm lousy at updates but hey, at least I'm giving you some. This chapter is once again, the morning after and work. (Another work day.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I shan't take the power from Andrews' fingertips, he holds it all.**

Chapter 15: Show

The bleeping of the alarm woke up the two sleeping companions. Throwing her arm over, Kate hit the snooze button. The room elapsed into silence once again as she glances at the man beside her. Her features softened. _So peaceful. _She sighed. Swinging her legs off the bed, she felt a delicious ache in her joints. _Last night was, wow._

As she began to stand up, large hands wrapped around her waist, yanking her towards the warm body. "Good morning beautiful." He whispers in her ear. Soft and sultry but also gruff with just waking up.

"Morning handsome." Kate replies before turning to face him. His blue eyes dancing in the first rays of light shining through his curtains. Grinning, he pecks her lips lightly, enjoying the soft texture fluttering against his own. Pulling back, he twists his head to look at the clock before groaning slightly.

"Do you have to go in now?" He moaned.

"Yes, otherwise the case won't be solved any quicker. Also, it may look unusual if I were to turn up later than my normal time."

"But it's 7am." Castle moans in annoyance. Kate chuckles at his childish behaviour.

"That's why I'm going and you're going to sleep a bit longer."

"But I only want to sleep with you." Her eyes widen before turning into a grin.

"You did quite a bit of that earlier, didn't you." A smirk toying on her mouth.

"Kaate" He groans drawing the word out, frustration at her ways rolling over him. "You're so going to pay for that remark."

"You were the one who walked himself into it." She pointed out. Nodding, he admits to her fact.

"Indeed I did."

"Yep," pecking him on the lips, she stands up, her athletic body glistened under the rays of the rising sun. "Is it alright if i take a shower quickly?"

"Yes," He answers quickly before clearing his throat. "Ermm, yeah, that's fine," Castle mumbles, willing his body to calm down at the thoughts of her and him in the shower. Noticing his slight discomfort, Kate grins again before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. Sighing, he watches her hips sway in a way, only a woman could create before getting changed and heading to the kitchen, deciding the time to sleep was over.

Kate

_That shower is wonderful. Would have been better if a certain writer had joined me. _Kate mused as she walked into the living room, hoping to find Castle because he wasn't lying in bed when she entered again. Looking around, she sees no-one. _Guess it's Martha's and Alexis's day off._

In that moment, two hands softly blanket her eyes. Warmth generating from the culprit as they stand his chest to her back. Leaning down, he whispers into her ear. "Guess who."

Deciding to tease him a bit, she grins and answer, "Channing Tatum? Or wait, Zachary Levi?"

"I'm offended. I thought I was your favourite famous person." He whispers, releasing her and clutching his chest in a hurt gesture.

"Well..." She elongates the word, hoping to tease him further. Putting on a serious face, he walks quickly towards her before pushing her gently against the wall, a glint shining within his eyes. Her back presses against the wall as he leans in once again, warm breath brushing her cheek at his proximity, "Dont tease me Beckett, I guess I will have to show you that I am your favourite."

With that, he sweeps in. Rough lips demanding but possessing a gentle on the most skilled could own. After what seems like hours, he pulls back before flashing her a crooked grin. Walking away, Kate stands gasping and flustered with arousal and desire for him. _I should tease him more often if that's what I get._

"Hey Kate, breakfast is ready. I hope you don't mind being a smidge later than usual." He asks, large puppy eyes pleading her to stay. Sighing, she knows she can't win.

"Yes, I'll stay but remember, I get there before you."

"Aye, Aye capt'n." Castle mock salutes before dishing out the large breakfast.

"How much?" She shrieks slightly, overlooking the display of pancakes, eggs, bacon and other delectable delights. _How the hell is he supposed to eat all of this. I can barely eat a quarter._

Seeing her shocked expression, he chuckles, a low rumble in his chest. "C'mon, sit down and enjoy."

"Okay."

Castle

After she had gone, not without a make out session against the door, Castle sat at his desk. Fingers flying across the keyboard as he adds another chapter to his newest book. His mind working, spouting words mindlessly as it all blended together. At the moment, he was at a crime scene. The bloody victim, chopped body, the surrounding detectives as they examine the evidence.

It was an hour later that he stopped, mind worn out from the endless sentences that streamed throughout. Glancing at the clock, he decides it is as good a time as any to go to the Precinct. His minds on the beautiful detective that awaits him.

Kate

Grabbing the coffee from the teenagers hands, he grabs the change and leaves. Hopping into his stylish car and speeding off towards the site written in his books. Sounds of honking cars and chattering people bounced around the streets. Bluetooth devices in most of their ears as they hurry along the sidewalks. Drivers shouting at the small traffic jams that appear. _Normal New York._

Pressing on the pedal slightly, Castle watches the lights turn green before heading off on his journey, coffees placed in the cup holders built into the car's interior. The smell filling the car in its unique scent.

Taking a deep breath, Castle sighs as he parks outside the police department. Grabbing his coat and the coffee, he walks inside. Carefully avoiding the bustling bodies as he walks towards the elevator. Stepping inside, he nods to his companions before turning to the door as it slides closed and begins to lift, stopping at each floor until the top. Stepping out on the one he needed, he looks towards HER desk, spotting her straight away, he strolls towards her, saying hi to the boys but with his eyes focused on the woman who could drive him mad with her attitude or with a single look.

"Morning Beckett." Kate glances up and looks into the eyes of the smiling author. Placing the coffee down, he plops onto the chair beside her.

"Morning Castle." She replies in her usual way even though she wants to do something completely different.

"So, has Espo or Ryan talked to you yet? About the thing Lanie called for that interrupted our fun?"

Blushing at the memory, she answers, "No and what might they have interrupted? I can't believe anything happened."

Growling slightly, he leans closer. "Oh, you know. The bed, the touching, the everything."

"Oh Castle, I think you're going crazy."

Leaning closer, his eyes flash with emotion. "Trust me, I wasn't the only one." She blushes but hides it quickly with a smirk before leaning away slightly, her eyes catching the movement of the annoying detectives that almost stopped her from the one thing she had wanted most at that moment.

"Hey Beckett, Castle." They chimed in, both wincing in preparation for the accusations from their boss.

"Hey guys." Castle speaks. "What did you want us to know?"

"What? We only called to tell Beckett, we were going to tell you this morning. How do you know we wanted to tell you something?" Ryan turns a questioning gaze to Castle while Esposito stands and quirks his eyebrow.

"Remember, I'm staying at his apartment in the guest room. Boss's orders." Beckett cuts in, hoping to defuse the questions that could come and to save herself from Castle letting it slip.

"Yeah. What did you want?" Castle asks.

Deciding to store away that piece of information that Beckett just gave them, and to ask Lanie later about it Esposito speaks. "We have something you want to see. Check your email."

Clicking open her email, she opens the new alert. Clicking on the link, she leans back from the screen and presses play.

On the screen, a clip from the video footage pops up. Leaning closer, his head close to Kate's, Castle watches.

_A shadow slips into the shop with undeniable agility and speed. They flutter away from the door but look quickly towards the desk. Heading out of the camera, they grasp that he is going to the end aisle to cut the camera. A few seconds later, the cloaked figure appears again before walking past the end of the aisles. A shuffle and they think the victim is standing. A voice calls out. "Hello?" Soft and feminine with a curious undertone._

_There is no answer before they see a flash of the masked face and then an arm reaching around. The camera turns off._

"Okay, we have footage but the guy is cloaked." Castle points out.

"We know but we figured that we could get his height, body mass and get a feel of the way he works." Esposito points out. "Also", he rewinds the tape slightly, " You can see the eyes and the mouth. Even with the mask, he has strands of black hair pointing out through the circular eyes holes in the wool. And, his eyes are a dark blue but have a small golden ring around the pupil."

"Okay, good work. Go back and write down all his moves and make a copy and send it off to IT since they are the masters of technology as they say."Kate orders before grabbing the whiteboard pen and writing beneath the picture of the figure that Esposito and Ryan must have put up earlier.

Scribbling down the details, she turns back to see Castle watching her with interest. "What Castle?"

"Hmm? Nothing, its nothing." He replies trying to act nonchalant.

"No, its something, so tell me." She stalks closer, eyes trying to catch his as he shifts them away.

"It's nothing." Comes the same answer.

"Castle." Drawing out the name like she has done many a time.

_Don't break. _He thinks to himself. _You cannot think about taking her on her desk or anywhere else. Oh well, she won't know unless... _His thoughts are broken as her she stands in front of him, her body towering slightly as he sits in his chair. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, he can't stop thinking about the many things he could do with her standing in front of him like that.

"Castle, what are you thinking about?" She tries again. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat as he answers.

Standing up, he whispers, just loud enough for her to hear. "I'm thinking about last night and all the places we could do the same thing. Especially, right here, in this spot, with you standing before me as I kneel and press kisses on you." He gets cut off again, as she steps closer and whispers in his ear.

"Stop thinking like that or I might drag you into the interview room right now with the doors locked. I'm trying to work and you plaguing my thoughts with yours, well, I'm not going to get any work done."

Gulping slightly at her intention, he nods. Smirking, she leans back, unaware that their little display was seen by most of the precinct force who stand gaping. Seeing her step away, they all hurry back to what they were doing. Each thinking, _now we have more gossip. This is going to be interesting. _One was slightly jealous, he thought Castle was very hot but other than that, he knew the author had the hots for Detective Beckett.

"C'mon, let's get some work done." She speaks before sitting in her chair and grabbing the folder and scribbling what she can on it as she concentrates on the video.

Castle sit there, grinning inwardly at his idea for later. _Let's hope she isn't too tired._

Castle

Work passed quickly with nothing besides from another message on another card declaring _Kate, my love, we will soon be together. It is nearing the time for the end. _which creeped them both out to no end.

"Why me?" Kate asks aloud into the silent car.

"I don't know, I just don't know Kate." Castle answers, distressed that he can't do anything to help.

"I just, god, I'm glad that he isn't harassing some young girl or something and we have the resources to catch him but why does he play these games?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know." He replies again. Hopeless.

"Don't be sorry, Rick." She whispers, grasping one of his hands and holding it gently in hers. He watches her in his peripheral vision, one hand still firmly on the steering wheel.

"I love you. Don't forget that." He speaks up, hoping to comfort her and let her know she isn't alone.

"I know and I love you too, so much. I'm so sorry for lying to you after I was shot." She talks quietly, so quiet that he can barely hear.

"It doesn't matter, we're here now and I hope that we will always will." Castle speaks softly.

"Thank you." Her voice cracking, tears sting her eyes as she takes in the man before her. The man who saved her life many times, many of them he was saving her from herself. _How could he love me? After everything I put him through, he still seems to love me._

"Always Kate, Always." He replies, squeezing her hand in assurance that he was there and always will be. The drive back was silent. Everything was silent till they opened the package that was waiting outside their door.

**Hmm, okay? Yes? No? Maybe so? Hope it's okay. More suspense and Caskett to carry on in next chapter. Onwards my fellow Casketteers.**


End file.
